Returning from the wilds
by Martvill
Summary: After more than year missing Jaune came back from the most dangerous place in all Remnant, with new skills and strength and most important ready for everything. (Slightly OP!Jaune and pairing undecided, Sorry for the Summary it will change i promise)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own RWBY or any of their characters the only thing i own is the history**

 **Prologue**

* * *

The Grimmlands the most dangerous place in all Remnant, a big forest situated in the middle of the continent of Sanus between Vale and Vacuo, the people said that the gigantic forest was home from countless horrors, creature of Grimm so weird and so ancient that even the most experienced hunters will have a hard time dealing with them, so that's why so little people enters more than a dozen of miles from the border where just regular and relatively young Grimm habited.

There was some small villages' close the border of the forest, and since the beginning they only had a little problem with Grimm due their territorial tendencies, just some of the youngest ones appeared there from time to time and the guard took care of them before they could cause trouble.

Team RWBY and JNPR where running for their lives they didn't know how something went so wrong it was supposed to be an easy mission, search and destroy in a small village close to the Grimmlands, a pack of around ten Beowolves was lurking and attacking people around the small settlement but the guard of the place couldn't get rid of them, in the report was stated that this was very rare and never saw in that village at least that a pack that big was lurking and attacking the villagers.

That is why they called for help to Beacon Academy, and team RWBY and JNPR jump to the chance from some field experience. All of them where exited Ruby was chatting very fast with Weiss talking about how awesome this mission was going to be and how much cookies she will eat when they get back to beacon, meanwhile the heiress was chastising her about her diet, Yang was chatting a little less exited with Nora about how much kick they were going to kick, Blake was just hearing them smiling exited too a very rare sight, Ren was sleeping yeah that's how he shows his enthusiasm, Pyrrha was besides Jaune smiling while rubbing his back and Jaune was using all his concentration to not vomit.

When they arrived they didn't lose time and after some words with the Chief of the town and the Guard they started searching for the pack, thanks to Ren with his amazing observation skills and Blake and her experience tracking they found a trail from the pack pretty quickly, the trail lead them to a mountain, that was something weird but they kept going around the mountain until they found a path that seemed to reach to the top.

It was a hard walk, the uneven ground and a lot of rocks blocking the path sometimes so they had to climb a little.

"This is weird, why they will have their den all the way up here but attack the village that is at least seven miles from here, they aren't supposed to be territorial?" the little reaper asked

"It certainly it's a weird behavior" Ren pointed out

"It doesn't matter! We'll kick their butts and get back to the village and ask for pancakes!" the energetic ginger said happily

"I'm with Ruby here guys, there is something weird happening here we should stop and think this more and look at all the possible things happening here before continue" Jaune suggested it was just a gut feeling, but he didn't said anything before thinking was his motion sickness still messing with him, but every step they took the feeling started to grow and grow.

"It'll be fine Jaune we are almost at the top" reassured Pyrrha and as they continue walking.

But Jaune felt something this was wrong, why the Grimm will travel all the way from this rocky mountain to the village it makes no sense, as ruby said the Grimm were very territorial, especially a large pack like the one that the guard had seen, then was the part of attacking the villagers if they were really trying to kill them, they were attacked by now with all the pack, why hit and run. Jaune was pondering a million ideas in his mind trying to make head or tails from the small amount of information he had and after pondering a bit more he thought of something.

" _This is a trap! There are luring us to them. It makes no sense from the reports of the guards there is no alpha between them; they just saw younglings in the attacks."_ Jaune stopped using all his concentrationand all the information at hand, his eyes widened when realization hit him, remembering the las thing the little reaper said he got an idea of what was probably happening.

"Hey Guys! Stop!" he practically shouted at them but if he was right he needed to prepare all of them fast.

"What are you yelling for!?" the angry heiress sends him a glare that in other situation would affect him but not now.

"We need to get ready there is a possibility they are luring us to a trap!" he looked around with his sword and shield ready. This make all of them stop and stare at him like he was a mad man.

"What are you talking about?! The guards said that they were young Beowolves with no alpha" the still angry heiress asked him, but flinched a little when Jaune send her his own glare.

"Think about it! Why would they travel all the way to the village to attack one villager and then run? Why they don't use their numbers to attack like all the young and mindless Grimm? It so obvious they don't attack because they want us to locate them! They want us to come here!" Jaune said still looking around scrutinizing every shadow.

"Wait Jaune breath! That still doesn't make sense, why would they want us here?" his partner asked a little on edge, fearing for the answer he will give her, he never doubted Jaune, he might not be the best fighting yet even with his amazing progress, but he was smarter than he let see, if his mind has made something so complicated she will at least give him the benefit of doubt.

"Pyrrha think about what ruby said earlier, the Grimms are territorial and of all of them who is the most territorial of all?" Pyrrha still confused didn't answer so Jaune continued "The Alpha Pyrrha! He maybe is in the limit of his territory here but he can send the young and weak to scout, he knew that the Guards will eventually came here when the hit and runs of the scouts bother them enough, he knows that taking charge of the Guard the only defense of the town, it will be easy to reach the rest of the villagers without opposition, why you think he'll have his den in a mountain with no caves, no close water and no roof!"

"Ambush and vantage point!" Blake was the one to answer his questions "But that is impossible that will mean that the alpha is-"a loud howl pierced around the mountain.

"A very ancient one" Jaune said, suddenly from almost every rock and shadow Beowolves started to show themselves some growling others howling. "There is no time to go back to the ground we need to reach the top it seems like is less rocks and the ground is more even, let's go! Pyrrha, Ren, Ruby give us covering fire but don't stop running!" they all started running to the top.

Thankfully they were close to the top and when they reach it the battle started, bullets, ice, and fire and grenades flying to the countless mass of Grimm, this was the biggest pack of Beowolves they ever heard before at least two hundred of them. All of them where using all their ammunition before the Close combat started, even Jaune was trying to help throwing rocks big enough to delay them, at this point he had two thoughts in his mind.

" _I really need a gun!"_ he screamed in his mind while throwing another rock " _Oh god the alpha must be extremely ancient and powerful to control a pack like this! I need to think something if they round us we're doomed"_

"Weiss i need you to make two big walls of ice and a small opening between them big enough two Beowolves at the time!" Weiss just nodded and started to make what he asked for "Ok guys i need you to hear me a little! Weiss is going to create to walls and an opening just enough to let some of them in at the time we are going to get close and personal really soon so get ready! Pyrrha and Ruby you are the best marksman of us gave us support fire and don't let any of them pass above the wall, if they round us we're done, prepare yourselves!" all of them nodded and accepted the plan of Jaune without doubt.

Weiss used the rest of her ice dust and created two big walls around twelve feet tall few seconds later they could hear some Grimm slamming against the walls, from the opening Beowolves started to pass and the Close combat started, they fought for what seems an eternity, there were too many Beowolves Pyrrha and Ruby ran out of ammo eventually and enter the fray with their melee weapons.

They didn't count how many Beowolves they killed but when less of them showed from the opening they knew the final battle was about to start, when the last member of the pack died he will enter the fight, the last ten Beowolves that went through the opening were the hardest one, they were the last piece of infantry the alpha had, his betas.

All of them where exhausted fighting so much Beowolves even if they were young and dumb ones was very tiring and the betas didn't make the things better, they were faster and stronger, but they didn't back out, they didn't have that luxury so the battle continued.

"Just die already you stupid Grimm" Yang shouted while punching repeatedly the Beowolf dealing with him with just blunt force after she ran of ammo long ago

"Come on guys! We're almost done" Jaune said to all of them while dodging a ferocious paw that tried to tore his chest, using his momentum to cut the arm of the beast and using his distraction of crying of pain to stab it in the chest. " _These are stronger ones, and have more bone plates these are the betas"_ he looked around and saw Pyrrha decapitating another one with a fluid movement and Nora using his mighty hammer to kill the last two of them, he cringed a little looking all the exhausted faces of his friends. They needed time to catch their breath looking around he knew what his next move was.

"Nora, Yang i need your help fast, help me move this boulder!" he said signaling a significantly big rock beside them "let's put this in the opening for some reason the alpha hasn't appeared let's make it more difficult for him to reach us and take a breath before he shows up" the two girls nodded and the three of them pushed with all their might and aura the boulder to the opening after that the practically crawled next to their friends and sit on the floor still at full alert. He looked at his friends evaluating their status.

Ruby was laying on the floor beside Weiss she looked tired she didn't even have Crescent Rose in her hands, Weiss was seated in the floor her hair flowing in the wind maybe she loosed her tiara in the fight " _What a weird sight"_ Jaune tough, he looked a little up to see Blake over a boulder breathing hard, he could see that she lost a large part of her left tight in the fight " _her long leg looks ni-"_ he shook his head this was not the time for that.

Looking at the rest of his friends he could see yang mumbling something and caressing her hair, he knew that the best was not make eye contact with her when something happens to her hair, in the ground Ren and Nora were back to back Ren seemed to be… sleeping? And Nora was talking excitedly even with a fight of this magnitude she still had so much energy Jaune started to ponder a diet full of pancakes and syrup before every mission.

Beside him was his partner Pyrrha was looking at the wall, like a falcon that never lose sight of his prey, for the people that didn't know her as much as he does, she looked fine and fresh after the fight, but he knew that Pyrrha was in her last reserves, the way her breathing hasn't going back to a normal one, the little spasms in her arms reflecting the exhaustion she was having, " _We need to make something fast, there is only about an hour before the night reach us and then the alpha will have all the vantages"_

Jaune looked at his scroll again, no signal, after they sealed the path between the walls all of them started trying to get help from beacon but something was messing with the signal, after a little investigation they discovered what was doing it thanks to Pyrrha, it appears that in the ground of the mountain was a very strong and weird magnetic rocks powerful enough to mess with the signal thankfully it wasn't strong enough to mess with the device they just needed to get away from the mountain to get help, with that in mind Jaune walked to Ruby

"Hey Rubes, what do you think we should do know?" the little reaper still lying in the ground groaned a little and sat up before talking.

"I really don't know Jaune, why the alpha isn't here we're exhausted he should take the opportunity! If he is that smart, why he hadn't appeared yet?"

"My guess is that he is waiting for the night when he will have all the vantages at his side, the darkness of the night and all of us being tired." Again all of this was guessing but his gut didn't fail him last time, he was ready to hear it again.

"Well then we have three options" she said lifting three fingers of her right hand "First rest for another five minutes at most and start running to the village and came here tomorrow to end this well rested and energized this one is the most convenient for us but risking losing all the trails of him, the second one is rest again maybe ten minutes and start looking for him if you think he is waiting for the night he must be close enough to track him fast, but it will be a difficult fight, and the third option" Ruby sighed "This is the one i think we should take, we wait for him here make a fire to give us enough vision and rest a little more and then wait here for him to make his move"

All of them were pondering the options the little reaper gave them it was a hard decision but after a minute of thinking all of them take third option and decided to wait, Yang and Nora wanted to run back to the village, but quickly discarded that option after seeing some of them like Weiss and Ren with no energy enough to make that run so they started gathering all the small wooden stick they could and prepared themselves for the wait.

When the night reached them they didn't waited too long an hour after the sunset they started to hear rustling at the other side of the wall and all of them took their place besides the four bonfires they made with fire dust at hand ready to illuminate the place.

Suddenly Blake could see claws of the beast starting to reach the top of the wall. "He is here!" she whispered and as if that was his signal of entrance the Beowolf jumped to the other side of the wall and howled. They threw the fire dust to the ground igniting the bonfires and illuminating the entire battlefield, eight pairs of eyes widened at the sight of the beast.

It was at least nine feet tall and his body was almost completely covered in bone plates, only things like it elbows and knees didn't have bone on them, its claws where as big as Pyrrha sword and they looked very sharp, and the most terrible part was it jaws, they were massive! This was going to be a hard fight with only melee weapons even if they were eight against one.

The Beowolf recoiled a little at the light even with all his years of life and his intelligence he was caught off guard but it didn't matter he knew, they were exhausted this fight was his, so he leaped to the attack using his claws he tried to shred Weiss but a mighty shield appeared in front of him stopping his sudden attack.

"Snap it out guys! Let's go!" Jaune yelled at them, after blocking the hit of the alpha he understood some things like how thankful he was for his apparent massive reserves of aura, and if anyone of them he included took a hit like that without protection, they were dead. "Dodge every hit guys, he almost broke my arm with that one, he is ridiculously strong!"

"In and out teams, Jaune don't take the blunt hit again we need you and your shield! Deflect every hit come on lets end this!" the young leader slashed with her scythe at the side of the alpha and jumped back, not giving him chance to attack her because another mighty hit of a hammer reached his legs.

After taking more hits the alpha was getting angrier and angrier, they were taking too much hits against him if he continue he will lose, suddenly he jumped back and put his back against the wall, he inhaled hard and let out the most powerful howl any of them ever heard all of them covered their ears, but for a certain cat Faunus this was worst she couldn't handle the pain in her cat ears and kneeled down from the pain.

The alpha took advantage of this and leaped with his jaws open to rip Blake apart no one could do anything they all were still stunned from the powerful howl, all of the eyes widened.

"BLAKE!" Yang yelled in anguish seeing the powerful beast trying to rip her partner apart suddenly someone moved Blake out of the way and took the powerful bite in his side, it was so fast that she didn't manage to understand what happened until he heard his sister yell in horror.

"JAUNE NO!" the blonde knight was beside Blake after the howl and even in his stunned state he managed to move Blake out of the way, he tried to move away from the powerful jaws, he wasn't that crazy to take that hit, but he didn't calculate the strong leap the Beowolf took, and couldn't manage to get away taking the bite in his side. Blake couldn't move she just watched all completely numb and horrified.

He gritted his teeth using all his willpower to suppress a yell of pain, he used the pain to focus and he used where he was to make a move, Using all his might he managed to nail his sword in the right eye of the beast, making it howl in pain, with all the trash he made the beast end up throwing Jaune of the cliff of the mountain right into a river in the bottom.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha yelled looking at the falling body of the blond she wanted to leap to the water to save him but a hand in her shoulder make her turn back "Pyrrha! Jaune give us a great chance to end this fight half blinded the alpha! lets end this here and then go to the bottom to find him" an emotional Ren was something they rarely saw, she could see in his eyes that he was very worried about Jaune too, she wanted to argue but he was right Jaune give them a better shot against the alpha.

Standing up and fueled by anger and hatred she leaped to attack the alpha again, all of them except for Blake that was still in the floor completely stunned, started the attack again, the alpha was receiving too much damage again he needed to do something he haven't done in long, very long time he prepared to run, he was about to howl again when a spear struck him below his jaw impeding him to howl, he lifted his paw to hit Pyrrha, but a hammer struck him in the back of his knees making it kneel and driving the spear further in his jaws and making it lift more his neck. Ruby used this opportunity to use her scythe to decapitate the alpha.

After some seconds of panting they all started to move to the wall without saying a word, this time not only Yang and Nora started moving the boulder, six pair of hands where moving it, all of them where exhausted but they needed to find the blonde knight. When they moved the boulder they were about to run down the mountain but looked back one more time just to see Blake still in the floor looking at the cliff where Jaune was thrown off.

"Blake we need to go let's go" Her partner said but Blake didn't move "Blake we need to go now we need to find Jaune!" Yang insisted again this time Blake turned at her and asked

"Why?" this time all of them were confused she could saw it in their faces so she decided to elaborate "Why would he do that?" her eyes were watering

"What kind of question is that? Because you're his friend Blake!" surprisingly Weiss told her with urgency in her voice she really wanted to start the searching for Jaune he needed to thank him for saving her from the fast attack of the alpha

"Exactly Blake what are you talking about?" the little reaper said

"We barely talked Ruby at most we were acquaintances, why would he throw his life for me?" she asked again this time Pyrrha decided to answer her

"Blake, for Jaune all of us here are his friends, even if you didn't consider him like that, he had told me how much he admire you for everything you had done and endured being a Faunus and how happy he was for the few times you recommended him a good book, Jaune is a simple man like that, so yeah Blake he consider you a friend worth putting his life on the line for, so please get up and move because i really want to start searching for my partner, _our_ friend" she said the last part gritting her teeth, she really needed to start looking for Jaune

After few seconds of looking at the floor Blake nodded to herself and got up then looked at her friends and nodded again, without saying anything all of them were running to the bottom.

"When we reach the bottom of the mountain send the emergency signal to beacon! Ren how much aura Jaune has?" The young asked to her friends thinking for the first time of the aura lector that all the scrolls had.

All of them wanted to slap themselves of course that was the first thing they should do! Ren reached for his scroll and checked the app. He paled and his eyes widened completely he turned to ruby and said something that chilled the hearts of everyone there. "His aura lector reads cero percent" all of them stopped in their tracks. Did that means that he was?

"That doesn't mean anything maybe his scroll broke in the fall or-"The heiress cut herself

"Or what Weiss?" Nora asked with fear, the heiress cleared her throat and started again

"Or maybe he is too far for the signal of his scroll to reach yours" she said weakly "either way we need to reach the bottom and alert Beacon immediately" with that said all of them started to run again.

Meanwhile Pyrrha was mumbling to herself all the way back that Jaune was right that he had a gigantic pool of aura, that he was alive. When they reached the bottom and had signal in their scroll Ren made the call to beacon. Surprisingly Ozpin answered the call in the second ring.

"Mr. Ren what it is happening?" the calm voice of the headmaster sounded a little on edge.

"The mission got complicated headmaster, i'll give you the details later but we need help, Jaune got thrown off a cliff into a river and his aura lector reads cero, we need help to find him" The line went silent for two seconds before Ozpin talked again

"I'm sending help immediately" he said and started talking to Ms. Goodwitch "Glynda take Port and Oobleck go to the coordinates that Mr. Lie scroll signal is giving us, go!" he put his attention back in Ren "Mr. Lie i need you to tell me what is the direction the river is flowing to?" the way Ozpin asked this make Ren uneasy he took a look to the direction the river was flowing and almost dropped his scroll none of them have put attention to that.

"It goes right into the Grimmlands." Even if Ren whispered that he just wanted to scream his leader and self-appointed brother was probably in the most dangerous place in all Remnant.

"Don't move from your position Mr. Lie and put me in to speaker and group with your team and team RWBY please" Ren did as the headmaster asked and put his scroll in speaker and called the rest of them when they all were together the headmaster talked again.

"Students i know that all of you want to reach for Mr. Arc right now but i need you to listen very carefully what I'm about to say, do you understand?" everyone voiced their agreement "Alright, i need all of you to go back to the village right now" he said with a tone that said them it was an order. Pyrrha was the first to argue

"What are you talking about headmaster!? We need to find Jaune-" Ozpin cut her before she could say more

"I completely understand how you feel Miss Nikos but you need to understand one thing, if what Mr. Lie said to me and the river enters the Grimmlands i would not only have one missing student i will have eight, you don't have the experience to enter that place." The voice of the headmaster sounded powerful and full of command, when all of them looked at the river they saw he was right the river goes straight into the forest.

"But Jaune-" Pyrrha started crying she knew the headmaster was right but she needed to find her partner and now all the feelings were overwhelming her. Nora was fast at her side hugging her crying too.

"Yang we need to go find him" Ruby pleaded to her sister, Yang didn't know what to say so she just hugged ruby tightly.

"Miss Nikos, Miss Rose in this moment Professor Goodwitch, Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck are now in their way there, the pilot has instructions to fly there at full speed so they will arrive to that your location in an hour at most, so i recommend you to go back to the Village and wait for them"

"They are locating the signal in my scroll right? Maybe we could wait them here so they don't have to travel all the way from the village to this point" Ren suggested

"I recommend you to not do that you all sound exhausted and with all the emotions you feel right now you could draw Grimm to your position" The headmaster was right again but they wanted to help in some way

"We have been in a roller-coaster of emotions for about half an hour now and we haven't draw any Grimm to us, i can't hear or smell any Grimm in the proximity, so if we only calm ourselves a little we should be fine until the teachers get here, and what Ren said is the best course of action we will cut a lot the time if we the teachers start the search from here" Blake said leaving all of them a little surprised they never heard her talk that much so fast before. A loud sigh came from the other side of the line.

"Okay but you need to be alert if something appear run straight to the village and wait for the teachers there and that's final" Ozpin knew this could be bad but he also knew that he wouldn't convince them to leave the place. "I need to coordinate with the other Professors, stay alert and stay safe they will be arriving very soon" with that Ozpin cut the communication.

The hour of waiting felt like an eternity they all tried to do as Blake said and calm a little but it was hard for all of them but for Pyrrha and Ruby, the Spartan was about to crumble only the tight hug of Nora was keeping her from falling or going straight into the forest, Ruby was no different she wanted to run at full speed until founding Jaune, she was fast she could do it, but if what people said its true it was practically a suicidal mission, his first and best friend was inside the worst place in the planet and she couldn't do anything. All she could do now was hug her sister and wait.

When the teachers finally arrived they asked a few questions before tell them to wait and they took of inside the forest, again the teachers requested them to go the village and rest but none of them moved to do that, they wanted to receive Jaune when they came back with him.

Seven hours has passed and was almost sunrise only Blake, Yang, Pyrrha and surprisingly Ren were up still waiting Weiss was sleeping against a tree with Ruby's head in her shoulder and Nora sleeping in her lap, even in the situation they were, they had to admit that it was adorable Yang actually took a picture of the scene.

Suddenly Blake heard a rustle coming from the forest, they quickly awake the sleeping part of the group and prepared themselves, this could be an attack from grim or the teachers, they readied their weapons and waited, few minute later they relaxed their stand when Blake told them that it was sound of footsteps, they all got ready to greet their friend but after minutes of waiting when the three professors came on sight their smiles and positive attitude crumbled when no blonde goofy knight came with them, instead a very broken and dented white chest plate with signs of teeth at the side was the only thing the professors found.

No one said anything after the professors explained them where they found the chest plate, and that the river went far to the center of the forest, way too far for them to continue searching, if the big amount of Grimm they found in the few miles they traveled was any indicator of the quantity of monsters that habited that forest.

The travel back to beacon was silent and full of tears and sorrow.

* * *

Far inside the forest

When Jaune woke up, he had a massive headache and completely soaked, he also felt that his body was being beating around with Magnhild in a weird tennis play against Ember Celica, he could feel his aura working miracles to stop all the pain and when he felt a little less pain he finally sit up, he looked around and started to wonder where the hell he was.

"Okay Jaune think what happened you were fighting against the alpha, ok check, i remember the loud howl, then… he attacked Blake and i push her but i couldn't dodge the attack, oh man i need to work in my speed" instinctively he reached to touch his side only to wince a little when he looked down he could see a fain white glow and teeth marks in his skin "That is going to leave a scar, okay focus Jaune first of all where is your weapon!" a little feeling of panic came to him if he loses Crocea Mors he was doomed, the shield was still attached to his left gauntlet, so he looked around searching his blade, realizing after a few seconds that the mighty sword was still in his right hand, said hand was completely cramped for the strength he put to not lose his weapon.

"God that's embarrassing, i should be thankful none of my friends was close to see that, okay i got my weapon, next my scroll i need to call for help!" he reached his pocket and drew his scroll thankfully it was waterproof "okay let's see, Damn! No signal i need to go back on my own, now if the river brought me here i just need to follow it against the flow" he looked his surroundings he was in a lake that was from five different rivers that end right there.

"Of what river i came from?" he didn't have idea five options to take if he was lucky he would take a guess and find the right path but knowing his luck this was going to suck. Suddenly another though came to his mind, now that he was completely awake his brain could ask the right questions.

"Wait, this forest seems to be big, way too big, but that impossible the only forest close to where we were is-" the realization of where he was hit him like a truck he could feel cold sweat pouring from the back of his neck, his with skin turned a dead white the single word send chills to his spine "The Grimmlands".

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys this history was inspired by "Survival of the fittest?" from AthanMortis, he inspired the idea and i needed to give it a shot obviously trying to not make a copy of his/her work, i really like his history and even if is a small and don't publish frequently he got me wrapped, so yeah if you ever read this history AthanMortis you inspired me thanks.**

 **For the first time i have an end i want to reach with a history, i actually have other two in my laptop waiting for me, but this one it has been in my mind for a good time i hope you enjoy reading this one as much joy i had writing it.**

 **As always sorry for the mistakes i made here English is not my language so i use FF to get better, reading and listening easy, try to write man is hard as hell. All of the guys that publish their histories here have my respect.**

 **So yeah without more to say i hope you enjoy this one thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This top A/N is to clarify something that i forgot to tell you in the last chapter, the events in the prologue happen in team RWBY and JNPR in the middle of their second semester until this point the white fang and cider crew haven't made their big moves, they will appear eventually i only delay their plans a year, give or take i had to give Cinder a sacrifice… i miss my teddy bear, without more to say here on to the history!**

 **Chapter 1**

The travel back to Beacon was silent; no one wanted to say anything or didn't know what to say in the case of the professors, the searching of Jaune and finally founding his Chest plate put the three of them in a depressed mood too.

Professor port was quiet looking outside the bullhead, it was a very weird sight coming from a man that could talk until kill a rock, Doctor Oobleck was looking to the ceiling small sighs coming from him every time he drank from his thermos, between the professors Ms. Goodwitch looked worse she still had the chest plate in her hands, she passed her fingers in the teeth marks a few times and sighed sadly every time.

When the bullhead came to a stop in the evening, nobody moved the professors looked at the students they all seem completely drained and depressed, in the floor Ruby was sleeping embracing Yang who was slowly drawing circles in her back looking at the hair of her little sister, Weiss and Blake were the on the bench Blake with her sight lost and Weiss looking at the floor, Ren was beside the teachers with his elbows in his knees and his hands covering his face, beside the sisters Nora and Pyrrha where sitting there just looking at nothing with endless tears falling from their eyes. Ms. Goodwitch cleared her throat.

"Students please go to sleep, you need to replenish your energy, for now take the rest of the day, tomorrow morning go to the headmaster office to make a report" the voice of Ms. Goodwitch soft and caring, in other situation they would have been in awe hearing her like that, but today they just nodded and went to their dorms, they really needed to sleep.

Ms. Goodwitch saw her students leave with downcast expressions, she felt sad too, she'll never admit it out loud but she had a soft spot for Jaune, his dedication to improve was something that she didn't saw very often and she was happy lending him a hand from time to time. Professor port was the first to break the silence.

"Well, let's go with Ozpin we need to prepare for the next search party, the less Mister Arc have to wait the better" the other two professors turned their heads to look at him, feeling the gazes of his colleagues he just asked "What?"

"Port my friend i know you have a lot of faith in our students i do too, but if the river send him in to the middle of the forest i don't think he…" Oobleck didn't finish, he truly had a lot of faith in his students but more experienced huntsman have tried to travel inside the Grimmlands and failed he was just being realist.

"Do you really think Mr. Arc… Jaune has a chance to survive until we send another party looking for him?" Even if she didn't want to she couldn't stop the little tone of hope in her voice, she knew Jaune was improving in a very fast rate and that he could handle the majority of the Grimm in Emerald Forest, but in the Grimmlands she didn't have a lot of hope, but hearing her colleague talk so sure about finding Jaune alive give her hope.

"Of course i think he is alive! Is true that Mr. Arc doesn't have a lot of fighting skills, but his mind is his better asset, in all my time teaching i have never seen another mind with such strategical capability" seeing the confused faces of the other teachers he decided to elaborate.

"In all the test i have put him through he always had perfect scores, i even gave him a fourth year test, with Ozpin's permission of course, and he didn't even notice that, he got perfect scores something that only one or two of the fourth year students can do, so yeah i have completely faith that he is alive and will be waiting for us or better yet maybe he is trying to reach us." The pride in Port voice was something they only hear in his histories. Glynda smirked a little.

"All right then" She said and the three of them make their way to the tower.

* * *

The next morning came late for all of them, some of them didn't though they could sleep but after reaching their dorm all the exhaustion of the day before made them fall sleep like logs.

A knock on the door wake up team JNPR, the still exhausted Ren went to attend the door only to see Ms. Goodwitch standing in the hall. He didn't miss the sad expression she was making.

"Good Morning Mr. Lie i hope you slept well, please wake up your team, Professor Ozpin wants to talk with all of you" hearing the always strict Glynda Goodwitch talk so soft was something weird, something he really didn't want to hear if it needed a missing friend to make her talk like that. Without other word she turned around and went to knock the door of team RWBY.

"Is there news about Jaune?" He turned at the sound of a voice; Pyrrha was sitting in the border of her bed looking at him with a very red pleading eyes.

"No Pyrrha, the headmaster requires our presence" Pyrrha just nodded she knew it was impossible that they had news of Jaune, but she needed to have hope.

"You can take the first bath Pyrrha, we'll wait" Nora said from the other bed, all the energy and happiness of her mornings completely gone, she as all of them looked completely drained even after all the hours of sleep. Pyrrha just nodded, took her clothes and went to take a bath. After a few minutes Nora was the first to talk.

"Do you think we will find him Ren? I don't want to lose him" Nora asked while hugging her knees to her chest. The always analytical mind of Ren knew that the probabilities of finding Jaune were practically cero, even full-fledged hunters never came back from that place.

"Jaune is a tough egg Nora, and he promise you a batch of pancakes when we return from the mission and you know what he says, an Arc never-"

"-Goes back on his word." Two voices completed the Jaune's motto, Pyrrha was in the door frame, the three of them smiled at each other. After a few moments Nora went to take a bath and finally Ren after the three were ready they started walking to the headmaster office.

Reaching the elevator they stopped when they heard footsteps behind them, turning around they saw their sister team, the four girls, much like them looked drained but serene. The teams didn't share a word all of them just nodded and ride the elevator.

When the door of the elevator opened all of them notice some the tension in the room, Blake and Ren notice three things out of place, first Professor Ozpin had his hands intertwined and no cup of coffee could be seen, the second thing they notice was the stance in Dr. Oobleck, sitting in a chair without his glasses massaging his eyes, the las thing they noticed, the only thing the seven of them notice was the livid expression of Professor Port, his hands were clenched tightly, he was gritting his teeth and his eyes were filled with anger.

To say that looking at the three Professors so out of their usual character was worrying was the understatement of the century, the nerves of every student there where rising astronomically.

"Good Morning students, i hope you all had a good night of sleep" All of them voiced their agreement with yeah, yes thanks. "That's good, now, i need you to report me everything that happened yesterday every single detail, please" and so they did, they recalled everything from the tracking, the bad intel, the trap, the battle against the biggest pack of Beowolves they have seen, the battle against the alpha, how Jaune got thrown out of the cliff by the alpha and finally how they defeated it.

"I see, i have to ask for your forgiveness, that mission wasn't something first years like you should have faced, by your report this was easy a mission for two or 3 teams of fourth years and for putting you all through that I'm sorry" the headmaster said solemnly.

"Is that the only thing you're sorry for?" the tone in Professor Port only reflected his livid expression. The Headmaster sighed.

"No, no it's not the only thing I'm sorry" he looked at his students again and waited a few moments "The council have instructed me that no budget and resources of Beacon Academy will be used for the searching of Mr. Jaune Arc."

"WHAT!?" the seven teen screeched in anger now they understood why Professor Port was that angry.

"What are you talking about Headmaster why would they do something like that!?" Pyrrha slammed her hands in Ozpin's desk, she was using all her auto control to not go to hunt down that council.

"They… considered that Mr. Arc have no opportunity to survive in the Grimmlands where more experienced huntsmen have failed, so they don't want to waste money and risk hunters, to help find someone they considered impossible to recover" Even the stoic Ozpin make a face of disgust saying that. "So they gave Mr. Arc the status of MIA and if he doesn't appear in three months he will be given the status of KIA"

"I- I don't understand" Ruby's eyes were watering hard all could see the effort she was putting in not cry.

"They are no Huntsmen Miss Rose, they only worry about the money and appearances, for them we only are weapons that were easily replaced." Port answered her, his voice still angry but more controlled.

"So, Jaune is out there in the worst place in Remnant and nobody is going to do anything to help?" Ren asked, he felt frustrated and powerless.

"I did not say that Mr. Lie" Ozpin intervened "But the searching will be more difficult now that the council have refused to lend us a hand and tied ours" Ozpin statement left the students confused, so he continue. "I still have some friends on duty out there, i will call some favors and send a small party searching for Mr. Arc."

"That's a good thing right? They will be capable of finding Jaune right?" Hope poured in the voice of the little reaper.

"Yes it is Miss Rose, but it will be easier with the help of the council or if they let us join the searching" Port answered again the anger in his voice almost gone and frustration was more visible in his face.

"That is true, now we can only hope for the best" Ozpin sighed again, now came the hard part of this meeting "Now we need to discuss the last topic for this meeting, team JNPR you need a leader and-" Ozpin was cut by a very angry Nora.

"NO! We don't need another leader nor another member, Jaune will come back soon, we don't need anyone trying to steal his place" she practically hissed this words at the Headmaster.

"That is not what i meant Miss Valkyrie I'm not giving you a new teammate or a new leader, but you need a leader while Mr. Arc is back, so I'm assigning Mr. Lie Ren as a temporary Leader of team JNPR" Nora relaxed after hearing that, she would break the legs of anyone trying to take Jaune's place.

"So what we are going to do now? Just wait?" Weiss said talking for the first time since the beginning of this.

"And hope for the best Miss Schnee" Ozpin said solemnly

* * *

The first three months has passed faster than anybody could predict, and the council has made the change in the status of Jaune, the missing student was now declared dead in the line of duty and forced Beacon academy to hold a ceremony in his name.

After a few declarations of Ozpin to the media about the duty and the honor of a huntsman, Ozpin gave a speech to the all the students and Jaune's parents that were there, of how Jaune Arc commanded two teams in very difficult situation sacrificed himself to save one his friends.

After the speech of Ozpin the two teams decided to talk to Jaune's parents trying to give them a few words and share the hope they felt about Jaune being still alive.

They found them looking at the statue of the huntsman and huntress the father of Jaune with one arm around his wife shoulders. Pyrrha was the one who talked first.

"Mr. Arc, Mrs. Arc?" When the two adults turned the eyes of the two team widened a little, Jaune's mom was beautiful short woman, with her blonde hair braided and sweet green eyes, she looked no older than thirty years old, but when they looked at Jaune's dad was like seeing Jaune again just older, he was slightly more taller than Jaune with short blonde hair and stubble, with the same sapphire blue eyes that Jaune has.

"Yes? Can i help you?" Jaune's mom asked

"No, i mean yes… we just wanted to meet you we're Jaune's teammates my name is Pyrrha Nikos I'm your son's partner" Pyrrha was still a little dazed after looking at Jaune's dad and how much his son looks like him.

"My name is Lie Ren, it's an honor to meet you" Ren bow a little in respect. But Nora took the cake in the presentations

"Hi! My name is Nora Valkyrie, Oh my gosh you look so much like Jaune! It's like looking at him!" Nora being Nora went in front of Jaune's dad to shake his hand with a big smile in her face, Jaune's dad just chuckled a little.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, but it's a shame that was under this circumstances" she sighed sadly "I was hoping to meet you at the end of your second semester i was trying to convince Jaune to take you all to our home" She looked behind them and saw 4 other girls "And you four lovely girls who are you?"

"Hi! I'm Ruby Rose and this is my team, Team RWBY we're friends of your son" Ruby went fast to shake her hand

"I'm Weiss Schnee it's a pleasure to meet you" she made a little reverence.

"Yang Xiao Long I'm Ruby's sister" she said with a small smile looking at her sister still shaking Jaune's mom hand.

"Blake Belladonna" If Jaune's parents notice her stiffened they didn't mention it.

"Let her hand go, you dolt!" Weiss scolded Ruby, the little reaper just giggled a little scratching the back of her head.

"Oh where are my manners, my name is Luna Arc and this is my Husband Alexander Arc, I'm happy to know my son had so much friends" They all flinched a little hearing them talk in past, they truly believed that Jaune was gone. This didn't go unnoticed by Jaune's dad that talked for the first time.

"I have to ask, all of you still talk like my son is still alive, is that how you feel?" The words weren't harsh Alexander Arc was just curious.

"We'll never stop believing that Jaune is alive" Pyrrha answered and all of them nodded. His dad looked at her and sighed a little.

"Thank you Miss Nikos I'm happy to hear someone talking with that confidence and determination about my son" Luna Arc had tears rolling from her eyes now "I pray to god every day, hoping that one of these days Jaune will appear in our door and give me chance to say sorry" her husband hugged her tightly, both teams were confused but didn't want to ask.

"Sorry about this but i want to know something, who of you was the one that Jaune gave his life for?" Blake was petrified, she didn't want to do this, she was scared of his mom's reaction, but she knew she had to do this; inhaling hard trying to lose all the nervousness in her she took a step to the front.

"It was me Mrs. Arc" she bowed completely "I'm so sorry that your son is missing for my fault, I'm really-" she was cut by a hand in her cheek when she looked up, instead of eyes of anger or blaming her, she was received by two green eyes full of acceptance and a small smile

"Please lift your head sweetie, I'm not blaming you for anything, if my son was so willing to save your life putting his at risk, he should have considered you a precious friend, so please don't feel guilty" Blake felt his eyes sting and a big weight being removed from her shoulders when the short woman hugged her lightly.

"Thank you ma'am" Blake returned the hug. Alexander decided to talk again before they had to leave.

"Thank you all for still believe in my son, wherever he is, i hope he knows that he has seven friends with that much faith in him" Alexander smiled at them.

"You are always welcome in to our house, friends of Jaune are friends of the Arc family, please don't hesitate to visit i know that his sisters would love meting all of you" with that they said their good byes and leave.

* * *

The time, cruel as always never slowed his pace and in a blink of an eye ten months have passed since the funeral, and team RWBY and JNPR or NPR were in another mission, since team JNPR was down one man the majority of their missions were joint with other teams, team RWBY ninety percent of the time the other ten percent with team CFVY. First years joked about them being only one team of seven hunters.

They were in mountain Glenn a search and destroy mission, as always after that horrible mission of more than a year ago, they never dare to say a mission was simple or easy again, they took every mission no matter what the Intel tell, as a high level one, and this one was no exception.

The mission went relatively well, with their forces combined, reduce the amount of Grimm there was fast, everything went well until Ruby and Blake found two White Fang grunts, after that all went chaotic, they found an old city under the ruins of Mt. Glenn, the White Fang were preparing something with a train.

The fight started when the one and only Roman Torchwick spot a glimpse of Ruby, after a few moments of fighting grunts the train started to move, when they asked the direction of the train to a White Fang grunt he said something they feared "It goes to the middle of the city" he said while laughing manically until Yang knocked him with a punch in the face.

It took them one second to know their next move they all run at the train, managing to climb it, in the first car they found a bomb, they decided to separate, team RWBY went inside the train meanwhile NPR deactivated the bombs they could.

"Pyrrha we are not going to manage to deactivate all the bombs! If the train reach the wall the Grimm will run wild in the city" Ren shouted to his teammate while looking at the swarm of Grimm at the sides of the train, she was using her semblance to fry the components of the bomb, it was hard because she had to be very exact, surprisingly or not Nora knew what components Pyrrha had to fry; her love for the explosions was very useful sometimes.

"What should we do then? Nora is using her grenades to keep the White Fang and that robots at bay we, don't have the luxury to use them to destroy the panel in the front" she shouted back.

"That's it Pyrrha go to the front and fry the control panel of the train!" of course why he didn't though that before. Pyrrha just nodded, she was ashamed that she didn't think of that before and ran to the front of the train.

When she arrived at the front wagon, she smiled this time she didn't have to be precise so she let her semblance run wild on the entire thing to be sure. She saw smoke coming through the window and smiled, she ran back to her team and saw team RWBY with them she smiled but her smile faded when she saw the widened eyes of everyone, she turned just to see a wall at the end of the tunnel.

"Pyrrha come here quick!" Ruby yelled, when the group was complete she talked again "Now Weiss!"

"Done!" the heiress replied and stabbed her rapier in the ground creating a ball of ice to protect them. Just in time before the train crashed.

The seven second year students were in the ground groaning even with the protection of the ice shell and their aura the hit left them completely dazed. Suddenly a King Taijitu emerged from the hole the train made, a few seconds later the bombs team NPR couldn't deactivate exploded making opening for the Grimm, in matter of seconds Grimm were running wild on the streets they had a job to do.

"Let's move guys, take your partner and engage but remember the priority is secure the civilians, Pyrrha you go with Weiss i will be giving support fire i just need find a large building" she flinched looking at the sad expression Pyrrha made when she mentioned the partner part, but decided to ask for forgiveness later they Grimm to kill

They all separated in pairs and Ruby went to the top of a five story building as fast as she could with her semblance, she took the point and started sniping down enemies. After some minutes she heard a scream in the alleyway on the street in the left side of the building she was, she needed to check that.

Moving to the side of the building she saw two teens being cornered by a young Deathstalker and two Beowolves, in a second she took the jump, using her momentum from the fall she twirl in the air and cut the two Beowolves in a half.

"Run now! I'm going to stop it from going after you go!" she ordered to the two teens, she didn't need to tell them twice in a few seconds they were out of danger.

She looked at the young dead stalker and attacked she fired to the eyes blinding it, before the Deathstalker could react. Using her semblance she quickly cut the tail of the monster with a fast slash and shot to the floor to gain altitude, she shot again to the air to gain speed and the blade of Crescent Rose pierced the still weak bone plates in the back of the Deathstalker with ease.

Grinning at her victory she forgot for a second the first rule in the middle of a fight, never lower your guard, a strong paw hit her hard on the side, because she wasn't expecting the hit she let go Crescent Rose and took a hard hit against a wall.

She was dazed she couldn't get up, shaking her head she regained focus of her eyes just to see a massive Ursa leaping right at her she closed her eyes and lifted her hands looking for some form of protection and prepared for the painful hit.

One second, two seconds, three seconds and she didn't felt pain, she opened her eyes slowly only to see the gigantic bear beheaded starting to disintegrate, aside from it a man was standing there, the first thing she noticed was the massive blade the man had, she didn't dare to call it a sword it was just a giant blade with a hole at the beginning big enough for the hand of the man.

The man was tall and had a hood obscuring his face and features; he turned his head at her and got close, just enough to offer her a hand. She took it hesitantly.

"Thank you emm sir?" she could hear the man chuckling "I'm Ruby Rose! Thanks for saving me Mr.?" she repeated again trying to get the name of her savior the man just chuckled again and moved his hand to remove his hood.

She gasped, her hands went directly to cover her mouth and her widened eyes started to moisten. All was there just as she remembered the blonde unruly hair, the goofy grin and the shining sapphire eyes.

"I can't believe you forgot about me, Crater Face" The smile in Jaune was as wide as it could be.

* * *

 **Yei! Another chapter done, hey guys i can't believe the acceptance this history had, i just hope that i could meet your expectations in every chapter, this one here was something like an interlude, i didn't want to jump right into the return of Jaune i wanted to show a little of what happened, sorry if the chapter seems a bit rushed trust me it is not i had almost all the chapter done when i posted the first one.**

 **This history is going to be relatively short btw, I'm excited to write the next chapter, fun fact the next chapter was in my mind before this one so I'm really excited. Thanks for the encouraging words and the advice you gave me i will try to use your advice i promise. Oh yeah this will be the length of the rest of the chapters maybe a little more, maybe a little less.**

 **So yeah i hope you like this one and i hope to see you soon. And for a better reference of the new blade of Jaune imagine it like the small sword of Ichigo Kurosaki from bleach when he gained his true power and two swords, just way bigger and white I'll explain that in the next chapter. Bye guys and thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"I can't believe you forgot about me Crater Face" Ruby couldn't believe what she was seeing, it was real? Or maybe the hit of that Ursa make her hallucinate.

Getting up and dusting herself she slowly walked to her hallucination, it was so real, the hair was just a little longer than before, and it had a scar on it right eye that matched Weiss one. She extended her hand to touch the face of the hallucination slowly fearing it will disappear.

Jaune just smiled warmly waiting for her to get out of her dazzled state; he could only hope she made it quick they had Grimm to kill. A small hand reached his face and another gasp escaped her lips.

"It is you, you're here… you're finally here!" her small frame crashed hard in his, her face buried in his chest while tears rolled on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry it took me too long Rubes, but I'm home now" she hugged her tightly, in the past he would have blushed hard from this type of contact, but after all the time away, the warmly embrace of the little reaper didn't bother him at all.

"Hey Rubes thanks for the hug and the warm welcoming but we really need to go help" he said chuckling "and i really want to say hi to the others soon" Ruby took a step back quickly a little pink in her cheeks.

"Sorry Jaune! But i really missed you and-"Jaune cut her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I missed you too Rubes, and don't worry after we finish there I'm going to give you another hug" he said smugly while Ruby's cheeks darkened more.

"Let's go help the others then… i'll be waiting my hug" she whispered the last part for her, but Jaune heard her and smiled. He put on his hood again and Ruby looked at him curiously.

"Badass entrance Rubes, badass entrance" they looked at each other for three seconds before they started snickering lightly "I want to surprise the others Rubes, it will be like an early Christmas present"

"We are in March Jaune" Ruby said drily

"Please Ruby humor me for like five seconds here!" She just giggled "So what is the plan?"

"Okay Mr. Badass entrance, i was giving support fire from the building up there and i really should go back quickly! They don't have support!" she panicked a little how much time she'd loose talking with Jaune.

"It was only a minute don't worry too much, then let's go to the roof i need a better look at this mess" the both of them jumped to the roof Ruby using her semblance and Jaune just poured aura in his legs to jump.

"Nice move Jaune!" she said while looking at her scope. Jaune laughed

"Yeah well i learned a few tricks, now let's get a better look at this" he looked around, the concentration of Grimm was practically focused in the square in the center of the city where his friend was fighting, he saw all his friends fighting hard and find ironic that it was practically the same as the last time he saw them.

"Okay Ruby Grimm is focused on the square where our friends are fighting, keep the support from here and don't let any Grimm run into the streets, I'm going to enter the fight" she nodded never taking her eye of the scope. He was about to jump to another building to get close when she stopped him.

"Hey Jaune!" he turned around "You really have to show me that new sword of yours!" she said grinning, Jaune couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course Ruby, i even got you a present" with that he turned around and leaped to other building.

* * *

Nora was having a hard time, the Grimm came from everywhere, at first it was funny kill Grimm after Grimm but this had no end! Every time she killed one Grimm another two took it place, she looked around her team and team RWBY wasn't better, all of them were against the wall figuratively and literally.

She knocked another Creep then turned Magnhild into grenade launcher mode to shot at the Beowolves getting closer at them, a yell make her turn around just in time to see a Deathstalker pincer getting close to her.

The hit was hard; she made a little crater on the wall where she crashed. She recovered quickly and noticed the Deathstalker was way to close, but it wasn't moving and it was starting to disintegrate, what happened? Did she do that? How? A familiar voice stopped her train of though and makes her look up to see a cloaked figure a top of the Deathstalker.

"Hey Nora are you okay? You took a pretty hard hit there" that voice, she knew that voice, how she could not, a small smile was forming in her face "Nora?"

"I'm pretty good now that you're here Fearless leader, thanks for the save" she could hear a chuckle coming from Jaune "i would hug you but i need to rest a little here, this wall is pretty comfortable" the smile in her face could blind the sun.

"Take a rest then Nora you've earn it, i'll take care of the rest" he said taking out his blade from the still disintegrating Deathstalker before leaping to the fray again. Suddenly she remembered the Grimm coming at her, she turned her head just to widen her eyes at the sight, all the Grimm that were coming in her direction were disintegrating.

* * *

"Nora watch out!" Ren yelled at his childhood friend, he saw it slow motion how the pincer of the Deathstalker hit her square in the chest, he needed to reach her but and Ursa blocking his way to her.

He used the rest of the bullets in his magazines to kill the beast faster; he took a step to jump and save his friend but stopped when he saw a cloaked figure over the Deathstalker with a massive blade piercing through the Grimm head.

He saw his childhood friend talk a bit to the cloaked figure with a big smile, he couldn't help but smile too, and he really needed to thank this person. In a flash he saw the figure take out his blade and leap very fast into the battleground.

Ren was about to enter the battleground and help the stranger but stopped in his tracks when he saw that in a single slash of his blade three Beowolves were suddenly in a half and with a quick turn an Ursa mayor was beheaded.

* * *

All the students stopped when saw a figure enter in the battle, cutting Grimm after Grimm like hot knife in butter; they started to fight again when shots of a very particular sniper rifle took them out of their surprise.

Jaune was leaping through the entire battlefield fast, every move he made and every swing of his sword was precise and lethal, Beowolves, Creeps, Ursas, all of then beheaded or cut in half, he only stopped when a King Taijitu appeared in front of him.

Opening his cloak he drew a broadsword considerably smaller than his current blade, smirking at the Grimm he attacked.

He dodged the first head and slashed at the second one with his broadsword making it recoil in pain, he used the opportunity to use his giant blade to cut cleanly the big head of the first snake.

The other head was enraged and attacked; Jaune dodged and when the head of the Grimm hit the floor, he used his broadsword to pierce the head of the big snake from its eye killing it instantly.

All the students were stunned this person just decimated the majority of the small Grimm in mere seconds, and then he killed a grown king Taijitu in four moves!

Jaune was about to kill another Deathstalker when a barrage of shots coming from a bullhead turned the beast to shreds. Jaune gave a mocking salute to them and turned to see another bullhead arriving. Team CFVY and Professor Port jumped from it.

He saw Ms. Goodwitch with a scowl in her face, he couldn't help but chuckle " _i guess there are some things that never change"_ after the arriving of the reinforcement the rest of the Grimm were taken care of quickly.

He heard various sets of footsteps coming in his direction; he checked if his hood was still in place, call him immature and childish he just wanted to give them a surprise. He turned around with his head a little down, a cleared of throat reached his ears.

"Excuse me mister, i just want to thank you for lending us a hand you caught us in a very hard situation" Weiss Schnee always so proper and refined he just nodded in response, don't trusting his voice to keep the act.

"Yeah and i should especially thank you for saving my friend from the Deathstalker, i owe you big time" Ren said bowing, again he just nodded, he was about to broke the act after hearing the voice of his brother when another voice beat him to the punch.

"I have to thank you too mister, for saving my teammate" Pyrrha sounded a little sad, and Jaune knew the reason now he felt bad for bringing bad memories, but he was about to change that.

"Please Pyr don't call me mister it makes me feel old" only Blake and Ren didn't gasped, the voice, the nickname, it could be? Jaune was about to take the hood of when an orange and pink blur crashed against his body.

The bear hugs of Nora he never really realized how much he missed them until now that he was feeling it again, he hugged her back as tightly as her.

The rest of them saw the action and were about to talk again when another blur now red and black slammed against his back, they could hear the man chuckle warmly.

Pyrrha was the first to reach at him, he looked up and saw her approaching he really wanted to remove his hood but with two bodies slammed against his, it wasn't something easy so he just decided to wait for Pyrrha to do it.

Shaking hands touched the fabric of his hood and painfully slow removed the cloth of his head revealing his features; there he was the missing friend smiling at them like always.

"Jaune is that really you?" Pyrrha had tears streaming from her face, she really didn't want to cry but she couldn't help it, her partner was in front of her after so long.

"Of course is me Pyr now wait a second" he moved Nora at his side the girl never letting her grip go "All right now come here partner!" he didn't needed to repeat himself in a second Pyrrha was in his chest hugging him with a big smile and teary eyes. After a few moments he looked at the rest of his friends and smiled.

"What do you say snow angel?" he asked opening one arm, Weiss just huffed and turned her head, he laughed and was about to put his arm down when he felt a body pressing gently against his. He raised an eyebrow looking at Weiss giving him a light hug.

"Don't ever mention it" she said and was about to step back when a yellow blur slammed against them all making the fall to the ground.

"Yeah group hug!" Yang said on top of everyone, all of them were groaning Jaune just laughed hard he really missed them "Come on ninja pair join the hug!" she said

"No please don't join!" Ruby groaned in his back "Now everyone get up!" she shouted

One by one started to getting up laughing at the little reaper misfortune, all of them were happy even Weiss that was glaring and scolding Yang, or at least he tough that everyone was happy until he saw Blake.

Her head was down don't daring to look at him, Jaune understood how she felt, he sighed and approached her, he stood in front of them for a few moments he could see that Blake was completely tense so he decided to take action, he hugged her tightly.

"It's so good to see you Blake" he said in a soft tone, she was completely rigid for a moment before she returned the hug and started to cry softly.

"I'm sorry Jaune, please forgive me" she pleaded at the blonde that just hugged her more tightly.

"There is nothing to forgive Blake, i would do it again in a heartbeat" she couldn't believe her ears; she wanted to say so many things but didn't know how, so she went with something simple.

"Thank you Jaune" they stayed in the hug a little more before letting go, he turned around and all his friends were looking at them smiling, and then he walked to Ren.

"Welcome home Jaune" he said extending his hand

"I'm home brother" Jaune replied taking Ren's hand it was a very brotherly moment.

"Men" he heard Nora said in the back and started laughing again

They all heard more people getting close to them; one in particular sounded in a hurry and faster than anyone could imagine another blur slammed in Jaune this one was brown with two rabbit ears.

"Jaune!" Velvet said happily "You're alive!" the seven friends raised an eyebrow when these two got that close? They only get to know velvet after Jaune went missing and her team started to get joint missions with NPW and she always seemed shy.

"It hurt me a little that you doubt it even for a second Vel" This raised more questions Jaune definitely consider her a good friend if he was so comfortable giving her a nickname, and a hug suddenly Ruby felt something weird in her stomach she didn't knew what was that beside her Pyrrha felt her jealousy spike and Pyrrha decided to ask.

"Jaune when did you became friends with Velvet? We only get to know her after you-"she didn't finish the sentence, even if Jaune was here now it was a very dark moment in her life.

"Oh so you already know her? See Vel i told you they would love you" he said in a scolding tone before answer Pyrrha's question "I met her after the incident in forever fall, Cardin was pulling her ears and i told him to stop, that she was my friend and due an agreement of us he let her in peace, after that we met sometimes to talk, oh! She has a beautiful garden in the backyard of beacon i helped her sometimes" She nodded happily.

"A beautiful garden indeed" a voice said an all turned to see a very pleased Professor Port beside him was Dr. Oobleck he had a look of pride in his face and beside him was a very surprised Glynda Goodwitch. "It was about time for you to come back my boy" he patted Jaune in the back.

"Indeed, you sure took your time Mr. Arc" Dr. Oobleck agreed while drinking from his thermos.

"Welcome back Mr. Arc I hope you're ready to catch up all the missing work" she said jokingly, then she notice Jaune paled expression and sighed "it was a joke Mr. Arc"

"Please don't ever scare me like that again!" Jaune felt his heart stammering in his chest, what kind of sick joke was that?!

All of them laughed at the relieved expression in Jaune's face, if they were completely honest the rest of the students didn't find the joke funny either but they could laugh at it because it was aimed at Jaune.

"So Jaune are you ready to go back to Beacon?" Pyrrha asked putting a hand in his shoulder Jaune was about to answer when he remembered something.

"Sure Pyr- No wait a moment my luggage!" suddenly Jaune ran through the street and turned in a corner.

None of them said anything, none of them moved, but in their mind was just one thought " _Did he say luggage?"_

* * *

On the bullhead all the eyes were fixed on two things, first the backpack and the large package wrapped in cloth and tied up with ropes that Jaune brought to the bullhead as his luggage, the second thing was Jaune, he was groaning with his head between his knees groaning like he was in pain.

"I can't believe it, after everything my motion sickness is bad as always" he groaned again while the others chuckled at him, Pyrrha oh god bless her heart tried to take his mind from his predicament.

"So Jaune can you tell us what happened after… you know?" Jaune flinched a little knew this question was coming sooner or later, Pyrrha saw him flinch "You don't have to answer if you don't want to"

"Thanks Pyr, i will not enter in details for now there are too much to tell, but i can tell you something, it was hell" Since Jaune joined them he was always smiling and warm, but now he was completely serious and his voice sounded cold.

"Right so what do you have there in your… luggage?" Ruby asked trying to defuse the tense situation. She sighed in relief when a small smile formed on Jaune's face again.

"Oh that is a surprise Miss Ruby Rose" She pouted at him "Don't worry Rubes i'll show you when we reach Beacon"

"Ok can you show me your new swords?!" Jaune chuckled Ruby and her weapons.

"That i can do" he handed her his big sword and opened his cloak to retrieve his broadsword and handed it to her too he could swear that Ruby eyes were sparkling.

"They are amazing! Oh my god they are so light what kind of material is this? Did you make these? When did you learned and why i have never been informed of that!?" she was throwing question after question until Yang put her hand on her mouth.

"You and the weapons, Rubes first breathe and let him answer" she said smirking at the flustered face of Ruby

"To answer your questions yes i craft them, and i learned here well the theory at least, while all of you were giving maintenance to your weapons Crocea Mors didn't need it more than oil for the shield and polish so i used the free time learning about blades and well after a lot of failures this is the result and i didn't tell you because i really never thought that i was going to use the knowledge" the smile never leaving his face.

"Yeah i notice they are well balance- WAIT CROCEA MORS WHERE IS IT!?" she screeched suddenly jumping and tackling him to the ground.

"Don't worry about it Ruby, it got severely damage and i had to left it at home to be repaired, dad was pretty adamant that only an arc could repair it, he said that he would give it back to me" He reply her smiling while Ruby was shaking him Weiss cleared her throat requesting his attention.

"Okay two things, so you visited your house before coming here? And Ruby get off him you dolt!" she said glaring at Ruby, Ruby and Jaune realized the position they were the two got up as fast as they could with red on their cheeks.

"Yeah so, to answer your question Weiss of course i went home first, two weeks ago actually, if my mom founds out that i came here before going home she would hunt me dawn and kill me and before you said something, i didn't call you guys because i knew around this time you would be in a mission and i didn't wanted to cause distress" all of them accepted the answer and let him continue. "And for the material please take a guess"

"It's not metal i can't feel it or move it" Pyrrha said while taking the big sword from Ruby.

"Yeah it's nothing I've ever seen before" This perked the teachers interest and they too started to look at the blades.

"Indeed the material seems familiar but i can't remember where I've see it" Dr. Oobleck said holding the broadsword "It is very light and it seems very resilient"

"Of course you know the material, all of you" he said smiling "It's made of Grimm"

All his friends stopped in their tracks what they were doing and slowly turned to see Jaune like he was completely mad, the professors were stunned too but Glynda decided to ask.

"How- how did you get this Mr. Arc, is it real?" Ms. Goodwitch was stunned she has never seen something like that in person she just heard of Grimm that were so old that sometimes they left pieces of bone even after dead.

"Of course is real, it almost kill me before i manage to end it, that sword is a trophy of my hardest battle in that damn place" he said in a cold tone "Wait? Is it that rare?" this time Oobleck decided to answer.

"It's very rare indeed Mr. Arc, normally all the bone plates, masks, spikes and claws of Grimm vanish with them after dead, there is only a handful of pieces of Grimm that didn't vanished in hands of investigators" Jaune raised an eyebrow at that.

"Is that true? That's weird you can find a lot of pieces in the forest, i personally left a lot in there" this spiked the curiosity in every teacher.

"Is there something in particular about the Grimm that left this piece or the pieces that you mention?" Glynda asked him again.

"Yeah some things actually, this in particular, it was big, old and very hard to kill" he sighed "The owner of that mask, was a Centipede Grimm as big as a train, that sword it's half of one its legs"

This was a shocker for everyone the sword as almost as tall as Jaune what kind of monster was if is just the half of its legs! And centipede Grimm they have never seen or heard something like that before, it's completely insane!

"And how you managed to kill it, Fearless leader?" Nora asked breaking the tension; he looked at her she was completely curious, he smiled of course Nora like that kind of histories.

"Maybe later i'll tell you Nora for now i think we really should get off the bullhead we arrived five minutes ago" all of them looked at the windows, they were so intrigued by Jaune weapons that they didn't notice when the bullhead touched ground.

Jaune was the first out of the bullhead jumping to hug the ground muttering about never leaving it again, the rest just rolled their eyes at his antics.

"Well Mr. Arc before you can go with your team and friends i need you to go and report to Headmaster Ozpin" Ms. Goodwitch declared

"That would be unnecessary Glynda" they all turned to see the headmaster walking towards them "i had to come and greet Mr. Arc personally, welcome again Mr. Arc"

"Thank you headmaster I'm glad to be back… so what i'll have to do to reincorporate to the school?" his friends eyes widened, they didn't though about that, of course it could be a test for him. But when Ozpin looked straight in Jaune's eyes, he saw the eyes of a warrior, eyes of a man that went through hell and survived.

"Mr. Arc you survived the most dangerous place on Remnant that only it's proof enough that you belong here, but i really want to hear what happened in another time" Ozpin declared smiling, Jaune crooked a smile and nodded and all his friends smiled in relief, Ozpin was about to leave when Jaune stopped him.

"Wait headmaster i have something to tell you and the Professors here" This make all the professors raise an eyebrow they didn't expect that again Jaune voice sounded very serious. "Can we use a classroom or something?" Professor Port nodded and signaled them to follow him to his classroom. "Nice, hey Vel i got you something, come here!"

She shouted to the Rabbit Faunus that was getting off the other bullhead with her team, she nodded at him, said something to her team and joined them.

"You go first guys i need to tell something to the professors really quickly" Jaune said, his friends doubted but complied. Then he signaled to the professors to stop and wait for his friends go a little further.

"I'm going to give something to my friends first professors and after that i need to talk with you privately it is very important, so please wait a little with us i'll try to not take too much of your time but i promise is really important" he said almost whispering to them again the seriousness in his voice made them accept without muttering a word.

When they reached the classroom all the students were seated in the front row of the classroom, the teachers stood at the side of the classroom by the door waiting and Jaune took the desk to put his backpack and the large package on it, he sighed before start.

"Well let's start this with a question" he said and all his friends nodded "Did any of you guys have a secondary weapon?" his voice was serious again but a little more hard.

The simple question make all of them think a little about that, the professors suddenly very interested in what Jaune was about to say. The first to answer was Ruby.

"Well yeah Crescent Rose has two modes, you could say that the sniper mode is my secondary weapon" she said proudly as always she talked about her weapon.

"Ok following what you said you had two weapons right" she nodded "Let me ask you something Rubes, what happens if Crescent Rose got jam in the middle of transforming or worst you lose it in the middle of a fight, the question is for all of you guys, what happen if any of your weapons malfunction or you lost it in the battlefield?" This make some of them think about it but Yang had her answer quickly.

"Well i start using this" she said while flexing her arms "these two babies pack a mean punch" Jaune looked at her grinning face with cold eyes.

"It could work for you maybe Yang but, what happens then if your hits don't make enough damage because you're exhausted, or when you are surrounded and don't have enough power to kill the enemy in one hit and they start to get close to you every second, what happens when you lose so much time fighting hand to hand with a monster that you can't reach the people that you're supposed to save?" all of them were silent and looking aside after that, the professors looking at Jaune in other light "Let me answer that questions for you Yang, people die, either you or the ones you're supposed to protect"

"I know maybe you don't like hearing that but trust me when i said this, a backup weapon could save your life or the life of the ones you care" Jaune sighed "Having a secondary weapon was one of the things that kept me alive in the forest" his expression turned from cold to a tired one. All his friends were silent and the teachers were looking at Jaune with pride and sadness, they understood all the adversities he must had surpassed to know that.

"Now I'm sorry for the harsh words guys but the faster you understand that and we put a solution to that the best" he smiled at them and turned to the desk and started untie the large package. When he unwrapped all of the cloth they gasped, inside the cloth were weapons.

Xx

* * *

 **Hey guys I'm here again, i hope you enjoy, as always sorry for the grammar i know is bad! In the comments one good guy said that he could be my Beta! At first i got excited but my shyness didn't let me ask for his help, sorry man, if you see this thanks for the offer you're amazing!**

 **Okay this chapter was supposed to be larger but i decided to cut there, reason? I didn't want the chapter to be 9k/10k. And that let me use the almost complete other half of this as my next chapter and publish it faster hehe.**

 **As i said before this first half of the chapter was something i got planned since the beginning i got the secondary weapons and the Grimm from where they came from, even the little histories he will tell them. I really hope you like the idea of old Grimm weapons.**

 **The topic of secondary weapons always bugged me, what happens if one malfunction and all, i know all of them have aura but that runs out what if it is a long battle! Well here i'm going to remedy that! Oh! The next chapter I'm going to reveal Jaune's semblance in my fic and that's the entire spoiler i'm going to give.**

 **Thanks for your encouraging words guys you all are amazing.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

All of them were staring wide eyed at the weapons, even the professors took a step closer to look at them. All of the weapons looked simple but well crafted.

"I made these weapons for you guys, so i really hope you don't have problems with them. . . I have used them much, in my time in the Grimmlands" he said smiling at their stunned faces.

""Mr. Arc, i have a question. These... 'unique weapons are created from the bones of defeated grim, am i right?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes headmaster, some of these weapons…. You can call them trophies from my most difficult battles" Jaune said drawing attention from his friends.

"So these weapons have history then?" Jaune nodded

"Can you tell us their history!?" Nora and Ruby asked at the same time Jaune looked at the teachers he asked them to wait until the end so he didn't wanted to make them wait too long, the teachers and Ozpin just smiled and nodded, curious too, about the history behind the weapons.

"Sure guys i guess i could tell you the short version" he said smiling "So let's get started" he turned to grab the first weapon "Weiss this is yours."

The heiress quickly took a step to the front to receive her gift, he handed her a one edged blade around thirty five inches long with wooden grip and guard, a sabre. When she felt the weapon she couldn't help to be amazed at it, how light and well-crafted was.

"It's beautiful Jaune so light!" she swing the weapon a little "where this come from?" she saw Jaune hesitate a little

"Jaune?"

He sighed "It came from the leg of a spider Grimm." he could see the pure terror her face. "It was as big as a Deathstalker and extremely fast, every one of it legs was sharp and its web was as hard as steel. Very hard to cut even with Crocea Mors, it used its web and tried to drag me up a three where more creatures were in its spider web. I only managed to kill it after i cut five of its legs off, and that gave the opening to plunge my sword into its head" Jaune said in remembrance.

"I have to admit that it's a little unsettling where this sword comes from, but i really appreciate it Jaune i will use it with honor." The always proud and elegant Schnee said with a small bow.

"I'm glad you like it Weiss, i hope it serves you as much as it served me." he nodded to her and went to the desk, this time he took two weapons "Yang-Blake, these are yours" the blonde and faunus approached him.

"What you got there vomit boy?" Oh how much he hated that nickname, he wanted to argue but after his show earlier he decided to just accept it.

Jaune handed them their weapons, in Yang hands was a double edged combat knife around twelve inches, Blake had what seemed to be a kodachi around twenty three inches one edge curved blade.

"These two bad boys came from the same Grimm actually, i don't really know if it has a name but i call it Raptors, they have an average height of around six feet, they're reptilian in nature and focus on fast and agile movement. They may not be the strongest Grimm but they more than compensate with their agility, ferocity and numbers. They travel in packs and almost every time i've encountered them were in groups of six or eight, The only exception was where i fought a very unusually large group of them. About sixteen or seventeen of them surrounded me; Their 'alpha' was menacing, showing intelligence when he 'ordered' the smaller raptors to surround me while he took up the rear. Towering above the rest at eight feet tall, he showed great agility for his stature, wearing me down throughout the day i fought his pack. It took a lot to kill the whole pack and the alpha. Blake's Kodachi came from one of the many spikes off its back, and Yang's knife was one of its teeth."

"That is amazing Jaune! the grimm will never know what bit it, right?" Yang was grinning, the rest of them was groaning, Jaune couldn't help but smile at her awful attempt of pun.

"Thank you Jaune" was all that he received from Blake but the small smile on her face told him all he needed to know, she loved it. He went back to the desk and retrieved another weapon.

"Vel, these are for you, yours was one of the hardest to get. What weapon could fit your battle style? Mostly because i don't know it, but i hope these will help you!" he handed her a pair of kukri knives around sixteen inches each.

"You don't know my fighting style because you never accepted sparing with me." she said pouting a little with her fists on her waist. Jaune just chuckled scratching the back of his neck.

"Well sorry if i didn't want to fight a second year. I want to live thank you very much," he joked "but yeah i didn't know how you fight. So i went with something more versatile for you. These came from the claws of a lion Grimm, not the fastest beast in there, but one of the stronger and more ferocious."

"Thank you Jaune, i'll carry them with me always." she smiled at him and turned then stopped and turned again to look at him and said "And you will **NOT** escape from a spar with me next time Jaune~" she said jokingly. He just smiled at her and nodded.

"Nora this one is for you." he handed her an axe, the handle was about twenty two inches long, in one side of the eight inches blade was the edge and in the other side were teeth, it looked pretty brutal "I know you like to hit hard, but blunt weapons aren't exactly easy to make with spikes, claws and teeth. To be completely honest i still have my doubts but i really hope you like it." Nora was beaming, it wasn't Magnhild by far but it seemed brutally awesome.

"What powerful Grimm you killed to acquire this mighty axe of destruction!" her mind was imagining all the possibilities it could be, maybe from a sloth Grimm?!

"Oh right it's from the side of a mask, of an alligator grimm. I came across it in a swamp, that i was fishing in, when it attacked me! I've never seen jaws that powerful before." Nora was swinging the axe wildly around. He wasn't sure if giving Nora another weapon was a smart move.

"I love it, fearless leader! I need to go and try this bad boy out, Ren I'm going to emerald forest don't wait for me for dinner!" she was about to leave but Ren stopped her.

"Nora it's almost dinner time let's finish here and then tomorrow, we will practice with our new weapons." Nora pouted a little but sat down.

"Then if you're so ready to practice, this is for you Ren." Ren got up and accepted the weapon with a bow it was similar of the one Blake had but longer, a katana.

"It's amazing Jaune, i promise to practice until i master it." he bowed again "Where did this come from?" For the first time since Jaune started handling those weapons he frowned and his eyes turned hard.

"From a nightmare Ren." even the professors raised an eyebrow after Jaune words "This… creature it's one of the very few i had to fight only once and i can assure you that i'm grateful for that."

"It's hard to describe it but it was like a man riding a horse, long arms that could got stretched to be larger. The horse was powerful in its charges, but the more frightening thing was its screech." Jaune was lost in thought so he didn't noticed Ren face go pale and the way his hands were gripping the katana hard. He didn't also notice the way Nora was hugging her legs whispering softly.

"D-did the b-beast had its back full of b-broken weapons and arrows" he tried to not stammer but all the emotions were impossible to control. He felt he knew the answer of the question, _"it couldn't be the same one_ " Ren thought, but Ren needed to be sure.

"No, it didn't have any of that, Ren are you okay?" he finally noticed the state of his brother.

"Yeah, how d-did y-you managed to kill it" Jaune could see this was important to Ren so he tried to recall all the details.

"It was hard. I tried to run first but it didn't let me. I couldn't outrun the horse, every time i attacked it retaliated with either a swipe of its hands or a charging horse. I got a few hits using my semblance but i didn't have enough control of it yet, so i couldn't make significant damage that only made it angry. Its attacks became more fast and powerful but i couldn't get close enough, the monster was throwing me around like a ragdoll."

"I needed to do something about the arms but they were just too fast, so i took a big risk when it threw its arm at me again. This time instead of dodging it, i took the full hit. I'll be completely honest i almost fainted from the pain of it claws on my skin, even with all my aura the hit was simply too powerful."

"But that gave me the opportunity i was looking for; i grabbed the arm with all my strength before it could withdraw it, and used my sword to cut its arm off to finally turn the fight in my favor. I think the rage blinded it, because its attacks became more powerful but more straightforward so they became easier to dodge."

"Suddenly it started charging at me. I waited until the last second to dodge and finally landed a good hit on the horse, cutting off one of its legs. It thrashed around a lot but with only three legs it couldn't move properly. So i leaped at it barely dodging its arm and finally piercing its chest with my sword with the rest of my strength. Upon piercing it, my sword broke off one of the spikes in its back, that's the one i gave you as a weapon." when Jaune finished he could see range of expressions on his friends faces, from awe to shock to horror.

"Thank you Jaune this means to me more than you could imagine." and it was true, for Ren meant that he could avenge his family and town, his leader have proved to him that the beast that haunted his nightmares wasn't invincible. All of them returned from their states when Ms. Goodwitch talked.

"Wait Mr. Arc does that mean that you finally unlocked your semblance?" eight pair of eyes suddenly went very wide looking directly at him.

"Oh right, i guess i forgot to tell you that! Let me show you." he extended a hand and in front of him as a white cube appeared, nobody said nothing until Ruby broke the silence.

"You can make shiny boxes!" she said pointing at the cube in front of Jaune, after a few seconds he started laughing.

"Please Ruby never change." he said recovering his breath "No Ruby i don't make shiny boxes; I can make hard light constructs." the cube changed in different forms, this was most shocking to all of them.

"Wait so you can make anything you want just from your aura?" Ruby couldn't help but feel amazed by the possibilities of Jaune's semblance.

"Not anything Rubes but simple shapes and forms, like spikes, blades, and chains are not particularly hard. At least now that i have a better grasp of it." Even the teachers were surprised his semblance seemed to be very powerful, and in hands of someone like Jaune with immense amounts of aura it could be a force to reckon with.

"That's wonderful Jaune; you finally got your semblance." Pyrrha's voice was practically dripping with pride. He just scratched the back of his head smiling shyly.

"How you managed to unlock it vomit boy?" Yang quickly regretted her question when she saw Jaune flinch and look down.

"I-i guess i should tell you now that we're all together. I unlocked my semblance in the same fight i won my swords, without doubt my most difficult battle." he sighed "I was walking close to a mountain at the moment looking for a way up, when suddenly it started to tremble, at first i thought nothing of it but then the tremors started to get worse i knew something was getting close fast and it was big."

"I didn't know where to go, i couldn't identify the direction where the creature was coming until it was too late. From the forest the biggest Grimm i ever saw emerged, the creature per se wasn't rare….. i had fought centipede-like Grimm before, but this one was ridiculous, it was almost as big as a train!"

"It stared at me for a fraction of a second before leaping at me with a speed that didn't matched its body. I somehow managed to dodge that before i started running. I never got a chance before i could react, its head landed beside me and the shockwave from it flung me against a tree. I knew that i had to fight but i was scared how I was supposed to kill that thing!"

"I started to look for a weak spot. Its body was covered in bone plates, the little gaps between them were far too small. Almost impossible to get a hit on, so i understood that my only chance was to stick my sword into one of the small gaps."

"I waited for it to rise to leap at me again and that's when i attacked! Pouring aura in Crocea Mors to deal the most damage i could but when my sword touched it skin it was like cutting through a rock and the damage i dealt was nothing but scratches. It didn't even flinch at my attack and then one of it legs hit me square in the chest leaving a gash."

"The hit was so strong that it went through my aura like it was nothing. I managed to land of my feet and roll aside before it head crashed against the forest floor again. I jumped on its back and grabbed onto one if it spikes to stabilize myself. I tried to plunge my sword in the gap between its bone plates. I knew it was something idiotic to do but i was getting desperate. I managed to stab it but the thing thrashed hard so i couldn't manage to stay on top of it for long. Before i jumped away from it, i took a spike in my hand with me breaking it with an aura kick." he gestured to the sword at his waist.

"Now that i got two weapons i was about to initiate an attack again. While i was waiting for the perfect moment to attack, the grimm lunged at me from the floor, surprising me. I managed to position both Crocea Mors and the broken spike between its jaws and me but Crocea Mors snapped in half when it contacted its teeth."

"At this point, my aura was struggling to stop the intense bleeding from the gash on my chest. My legs wouldn't work, so movement was out of the question. With only two strikes that didn't even make it flinch, I was terrified. Terrified that i would die, that i wouldn't get home, or even get to see you guys again. When it raised its head from the floor to finish me off, i closed my eyes not wanting to see my own end. At that moment when all seemed lost, when my only thoughts were that i wanted to be safe, far far away from here. It felt like hours have gone by when i was waiting for its teeth to crush me, but i felt nothing. Upon opening my eyes, i see the grimm's teeth caught on the edge of a giant white cube that encompassed me."

"My mind was a complete mess at this point, so i couldn't really perceive that the cube was my semblance. All i could feel was a small tug from my gut, and a slow trickle of aura leading away from me into the cube. Somehow, i instantly pushed even more aura thinking about my broken sword Crocea Mors. This had an effect of spawning white, almost translucent blades from the cubes edges. In luck to the grimm was at that moment bashing its head against the cube, trying to get inside. So as the grimm hammered the cube the blades pierced its thick hide, stopping it in its tracks. While it was stuck on the cubes blades i felt this extreme anger, pushing more and more aura into the cube making more and more blades. That's the last i remember because i seemed to put the remaining of my aura into the cube and blades, passing out form aura exhaustion."

"I don't know exactly how much time i laid there unconscious but when i woke up it was dark. After realizing that i was alive, i managed to put my thoughts in order. Understanding that the white box and blades were my semblance and i somehow unlock it in the best possible moment and then that i needed to get up and retrieve the two parts of Crocea Mors."

"After retrieving my broken sword i looked around and found the spike and a big blade lying on the ground. When i looked close at it, i found that it was a leg from the Grimm or a part of it. So i took it with me too. After that, i started training my semblance every chance i got and the rest is history." he said sighing it was always hard to remember about that battle, that battle was the only one where he had accepted he was going to die.

A pair of arms wrapped him lightly in a hug; that brought Jaune out of his memories. Looking down, he saw ruby with her face buried in his chest. He was about to return the hug when two pair of arms wrapped around him; Nora and Pyrrha joining the hug.

"Thanks guys i appreciate it but don't worry too much, I'm here now." he said returning the hug to all of them with warm in his voice. They nodded and went to sit down again; he inhaled and closed his eyes for few moments regaining composure, before going to the desk again. "Let's continue then."

"Ruby these are for you." the Rose appeared in front of him in a flash. In front of her a pair of daggers of around 9.5 inches long, one was wider that the other.

"These here were made with the teeth of a Chimera Grimm at least it's what i called him. A very ugly monster, it had three heads, a lion one, a goat one and a snake for tail. The thin one came from the fang of the snake and the wide one is a fang of the lion." He was about to say more but the silence in the room make him stop. "What?" Surprisingly Port answered him.

"I've never fought or heard histories of every monster you mentioned until now. Never in my entire life had i heard of a monster with those characteristics! You have to tell me everything about it my boy." Port exclaimed but Ozpin stopped him.

"And he will tell us but for now let him continue." none of the students have heard Ozpin's voice in such serious tone before "Mr. Arc maybe not today but please as soon as possible we need all the information you can give us about every Grimm you fought."

"Of course Headmaster i'll do more than that don't worry." he turned his head to Ruby again "As i was saying Rubes i made these guys just for you." he handed her the daggers.

Ruby was stunned, these weapons were crafted especially for her, and they were made from an unknown Grimm! The daggers were beautiful and very well crafted but she didn't know what to say and so she did the only thing her dazzled mind told her to do. She hugged Jaune tightly again feeling very warm when he returned the hug.

"Thank you so much Jaune i swear that i will learn to use these daggers to their full potential!" she tighten her grip and Jaune smiled.

"I know you would Rubes, but i would need you to do something for me for the daggers. Something only you can do." he whispered in her ear, her mind drifted to a place no lady mind should go and started blushing like crazy. All their friends were puzzled about what Jaune was saying to her except for Blake and Velvet that heard it with their enhanced Faunus senses, both had their cheeks burning and Blake had a thin trail of blood coming from her nose.

"W-what d-d-o you w-want me t-t-to do?" her blushed face and stammering only made Jaune's smiles go wider, she could get used to that smile.

"Nothing too difficult Rubes i want you to help me to make a gun." in the background Blake and Velvet faces met the desk hard. Ruby's mind was still trying to process what he said. Part of her couldn't help but feel disappointed but she shook her head trying to bury the bad thoughts, the other part of her was beaming thinking of the new project she had in her hands.

"I accept!" she said nodding very fast "I need to start planning!" she was about to turn and leave to start her new project but stopped and hugged Jaune very hard again "Thank you so much for everything, you're the best" and with that she went to her desk and started dabbling Jaune's new weapon.

Jaune just shook his head and went back to the desk and started folding the cloth were he brought the weapons, in the background Pyrrha felt a little pang of pain in her chest, "Oh he didn't bring me anything _."_ she didn't wanted to feel like that. She was a huntress in training not a child, but she couldn't help but feel jealous at her friends. She was about to leave when Jaune called her.

"Pyr come here please" he said smiling, he didn't noticed the small meltdown Pyrrha was having; she nodded and got close to him.

"Pyr first of all i wanted to thank you for all the help you gave me, even when i didn't deserve it you were there for me. You helped me improve and i am not lying when i said that i am alive thanks to you. Your training and your advice saved me; you're the best partner someone could hope for. That's why i want you to have this." he opened his cloak drawing his broadsword "This sword came from the same grimm as my bigger sword, it's from my hardest battle. It has been with me for a long time and saved my ass more than once and now i want you to have it." he smiled warmly looking at the sword.

Pyrrha was lost of words. This sword is the same as the giant sword he uses and came from his most difficult battle. It was a prize for defeating a certain death and he was handing it to her, she now understands how much she means for him.

"I don't know what to say Jaune" that came out as a whisper; she had tears rolling from her eyes, while clutching the sword close to her.

"You don't have to say anything Pyr, just promise me that you will always carry that sword with you. So it could protect your life as it protected mine." She couldn't answer, not trusting her voice to not crack so she just nodded and wrapped him in a tender hug.

After a few seconds they separated and nodded at each other she went to take a sit still clutching the sword close to her.

"Wait Jaune now you don't have a backup weapon!" Nora said pointing her axe at him.

"Don't worry Nora, my father said that Crocea Mors will be ready in a week and then he will send it to me" Nora sent him a _I'm looking at you_ look before sit down again "I really hope these weapons help you along the line guys." he said smiling at them, all of them nodded at him.

"Now i really need to talk with the Professors guys so if you don't mind, could you fetch me something from the cafeteria?" His friends noticed the change in the tone of Jaune he sounded very worried, they all send him concerned look but nodded.

"You want something in particular Jaune?" Ren asked

"Every junk food you could fetch guys, my two weeks in home had been full of vegetables" a gasp escaped from Nora and Ruby, What kind of blasphemy was that!

"Worry not Fearless Leader we will get you a meal for a king" Nora said while Ruby pumped her fist in the air. They were about to leave when Blake stopped and turned to Jaune again.

"Jaune you said before, that having a backup weapon was one of the things that kept you alive, what were the others?" Jaune smiled at her

"I would say stealth, avoid all the fighting i could and… dumb luck" Blake raised an eyebrow at him, then smiled softly and nodded before leaving the classroom.

"So dumb luck then Mr. Arc?" Glynda asked a little amused; all the teachers were walking closer. "Not your powerful semblance or skills?" he chuckled.

"Ms. Goodwitch see the facts, when i was about to die my semblance unlocked. I received more injuries than any normal huntsman would have in their life and survived, because i supposedly have immense reserves of aura that could heal me even from the worst of injuries. If that it's not luck i don't know what it is." he said with an amusing grin

"Then I'm glad that you have that luck Jaune." the tone in her voice very warm, she looked at him along with the rest of the teachers all with a look of pride. Only Ozpin looked at him with something else Jaune couldn't identify.

"Well then Mr. Arc why you asked us to stay here? What it's so important?" Ozpin asked the face of Jaune turned into a frown but nodded and then went to his backpack to retrieve something.

"I want you to get a look at this." he said while showing them two items a scroll and a notebook "This scroll has pictures of the majority of the Grimm i found in the forest and this book has my notes of everything i learn of them." Ozpin raised an eyebrow and the rest widened their eyes.

"But how you managed to get those pictures? Even with the emergency mode in the scroll the battery only last for two months tops!" Oobleck was impressed if the scroll had the information Jaune claim it has, this could help all the upcoming generations of Huntsmen.

"One of the rules says that for missions away from the major cities you need to bring an emergency battery for the scroll. My team doesn't follow that rule but i do, and i carry four batteries for all of us. So i got enough batteries for around 7 months." Jaune stated.

"It's good to see a young huntsman in training following the rules Mr. Arc. So i guess you want us to see the creatures you captured on that scroll before showing them to your teammates." Ozpin guessed.

Jaune nodded, the frown never leaving his face, with that he went to connect the scroll to the desk. A few moments later a projection appeared in front of them. Jaune surfed between folders until he reached the one he wanted but hesitated.

"Are you okay Jaune?" Goodwitch couldn't help but ask looking at his frowning face.

"Yeah it's just that, some of the Grimm here still give me nightmares." Goodwitch put a comforting hand in his shoulder.

"This can wait Jaune if you don't feel ready." Jaune shook his head.

"No you really have to see this, it is very important." and then he proceeded to open the last folder and hundreds of pictures of creatures from hell appeared in front of them.

To said all of them were shocked was an understatement, in front of them creatures no one have ever seen and creatures supposed extinct were displayed in the screen.

"This is certainly terrifying Mr. Arc, i now understand why you wanted to show us this first." even with all his years Ozpin had to admit that looking at all of that creature's terrified him, thinking that one of his students fought them was practically inconceivable.

"Yeah as i said before some of these still give me nightmares but trust me, it's only going to get worse when you look at the notes." he signaled at the book in his hand. "If you still need something, i will gladly answer anything you need but i wrote almost everything i remember in that book, and i really want you to show all the hunters in training this. They need to know what they could be facing."

"I have to thank you for this Mr. Arc, this will save a lot of lives." Ozpin said smiling "I have one last question before you leave how powerful the healing factor of your aura is?" Jaune raised an eyebrow he really didn't expected that question.

Jaune was about to answer but decided that it was better show them, he removed his cloak, revealing a long sleeved black shirt, when he remove that too, Glynda gasped. His body was full of scars.

"Every one of these scars represents an injury that should have killed me, and i should have more but my aura healed the minor ones thankfully." This answered Ozpin's question, when an injury leaves a scar in someone with aura that means that the injury was severe.

All the teachers knew that Jaune had the biggest amount of aura in all the student body and even teachers, at par with Glynda and Ozpin, if even with his aura the injuries left that scars they were sure that other students or professor would have died.

"It seems that you really have an amazing healing factor Mr. Arc, how interesting." Jaune raised an eyebrow at him but nodded "Feel free to go now Mr. Arc I'm sure your friends are waiting for you." Jaune nodded again

"Right, i'll take my leave now then if you need anything please ask me." with that Jaune left the room.

* * *

Reaching his old dorm Jaune was greeted with a table with and exaggerated quantity of food.

"That's exactly what i was talking about guys." he said happily while sitting in the floor, all his friends starting eating too, Ruby occasionally gave him cookies when she thought no one was looking.

The rest of the evening passed between joking and talking about everything that happened in Jaune's absence, nobody talked about Jaune's time in the Grimmlands they understood that Jaune wasn't comfortable talking about that yet. Jaune was a little sad that his team has to be a joint team for a year, but all of them dismissed his worries saying that they were happy to be together again. It was almost curfew when team RWBY decided to head to their room to rest from the long day.

"Ah finally home" Jaune said sighing happily "Hey guys have you seen my onesie?" Ren and Nora turned their heads to a very flustered Pyrrha; she went to her bed and took the blue onesie from below her pillow. Jaune raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Thanks for keeping it safe Pyr" Pyrrha just nodded quickly and went to the bathroom to change.

After some minutes all of them were ready for bed, they all said their goodnights and went to sleep.

* * *

Jaune woke up panting and sweating trying to reach for his weapon, only to grab air, he freak out for a second before realizing that he just had another nightmare. He grumbled a little and was about to try and sleep again when he heard a voice on his left.

"Did you have a nightmare fearless leader?" Nora asked with a very rare soft and hush tone.

"Yeah, sorry for waking you up Nora" Nora just chuckled softly and got up from her bed.

"Don't worry i have a very light sleep, not like these logs over here," she said pointing at Ren and Pyrrha "And i don't be sorry about having a nightmare i have them too." before Jaune could say something Nora lifted his blankets and got in his bed. "When I have nightmares sleeping with Ren helps me a lot, but i don't think i can wake Ren to move aside for you. After all the fatigue of today you'll just have to settle with me." Jaune couldn't help but chuckle.

"Thanks for the help Nora you're the best"

"I know and never doubt it." the warm of Nora beside him helped him like a charm; the sleep came to him very fast.

* * *

A few hours earlier

"Port, Oobleck please take these." Ozpin said handling them the scroll and notebook "I want you to look through every detail on the notebook and pictures and prepare a class for the students."

"Do you think is wise show them all of the monsters here?" Oobleck asked a little worried.

"Is for the better, they have to be prepared for everything, we don't know if in their missions they will found a Grimm from that notes." The two still worried professors nodded and left the classroom.

"What are you planning Ozpin?" Glynda asked sternly, she knew he was plotting something asking Jaune about the healing power in his aura and she didn't like it.

"Glynda did you feel the aura of Mr. Arc? It's bigger and more powerful now, i can say that his aura is twice as big as before" He said looking at the door.

Glynda Goodwitch was again for the numerous times today, stunned. She didn't focus on feeling his aura, if what Ozpin said is true Jaune could be the huntsman with the biggest pool of aura in the history; reaching that conclusion made her eyes go wide.

"You think he could save her?" she asked just above a whisper.

"It would be a gamble. Neither you nor i have enough aura to save her, not mentioning our healing factors are just above average. Mr. Arc has both the biggest aura i have ever seen and a very powerful healing factor." He said before sighing and started walking to the door.

"For now let him enjoy a little more with his friends Ozpin he deserves it." Glynda said a little worried.

"We don't have a lot of time Glynda, the queen is making her move and we need to make ours soon. If my assumptions are right Mr. Arc would save one life, stop another from being risked and give us an edge against her." Glynda looked at him for a moment and sighed.

"I hope you know what you are doing"

"I hope so too."

* * *

 **I finally made it! It was harder than i thought but i did it! I literally rewrite this chapter 4 times i don't know how people do this.**

 **Well i hope you like this chapter i like it a lot; the weapon for Nora was the hardest one i have to admit that but the axe seemed the best for her idk why but i like that.**

 **As always thanks for the reviews, follows and favs love you guys.**

 **An especial Thanks to TripleG, He helped me being the Beta of this history i really really! appreciate it man you're awesome!**

* * *

 **Beta Note: Hey guys, i am the new beta or editor for this fic. I personally love this story and would like for you for you guys to enjoy it too! ~ TripleG**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The morning came late for everyone after all the fight they had yesterday. In JNPR's room the first one that woke up was Jaune, the instincts of waking up early and being aware of his surroundings completely forgotten feeling the warm and security of his old room.

With a big yawn he stretched his limbs and took a look around his room and friends, Ren was completely still on his bed like a log, Pyrrha was hugging her pillow tight mumbling something, when he looked around to Nora's bed he couldn't find her, raising his eyebrow for a moment after remembering what happened in the middle of the night, he looked down at his bed looking for her bubbly teammate only to find a single leg on his bed, the rest of her laying snoring loudly in the ground besides him.

With a chuckle he got up from his bed and went to carry the still snoring Nora to her bed and wrapped her on her sheets.

"You guys really don't have the slightest idea of how much i missed you" he whispered softly and went to wash himself and get ready to start his day, in the bathroom he looked at his reflection on the mirror and for a second he didn't recognize the man he saw, long gone was the goofy kid that once stood in that same spot thinking about being a hero, long gone were those blue eyes full of happiness and naivety, now there was a man that've saw the hell, his eyes now looked full of determination and experience.

For a second he forgot where he was, and the sudden shadow behind him looked exactly like one of the monsters he fought for an entire year, his instincts kicked in and a spike made from his aura went through the beast.

When he focused again he saw his aura spike buried deep on the wall and understood that the supposed beast attacking him was simply a shadow coming from the tree outside of the window. He couldn't help but sigh and look again at his reflection "Come on Jaune you're home now relax a bit"

After a few minutes of relaxing and calming himself he went to the bath, he surely will have to explain about the hole in the wall later.

Xxx

When Jaune got out of the bathroom he was received with the sight of his partner waiting on his bed hugging what seems one of his hoodies "Hey Pyr what's up" he said casually "is that my hoodie?"

"Yes Jaune, your family let me keep this one… to remember you when we tough you..." she couldn't finish that sentence. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around here in a tight hug.

"Don't worry Pyr i'm here and i can assure you, that i won't go anywhere soon, i like here" he said smirking at her

"I know Jaune, but i missed you a lot and you coming back finally after all this time well i'm happy don't think otherwise please it's just that… i don't know I'm a bit overwhelmed" she said still hugging him.

Jaune was thinking about what to say when a big yawn interrupted him, Pyrrha pushed him making him tumble and fall from the force; a very sleepy Nora looked at them smiling.

"Are the pancakes ready?" she asked still not opening her eyes Jaune couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Of course Nora, wake Ren and get a bath and we'll go to the cafeteria" he said still on the floor "you should get ready too Pyrrha" with that he stood up with a jump and waited for his team to get ready, it was really good to be home.

* * *

Reaching the cafeteria with his team Jaune was happy that neither of them seemed to notice the hole on the wall or simply decided to not mention it. They all went to get their lunch, Pyrrha and Ren couldn't help but take a look at the immense amount of food Jaune got for himself, he simply said he missed Beacon's food.

They all were enjoying their food until a big hand grabbed Jaune by the shoulder, when they look up all of them grimace at the person.

Cardin Winchester, Jaune's old bully and reformed racist of Beacon, after Jaune saved him on Forever Falls he stopped with the racist act and now only liked to get on peoples nerves and tried to keep his bully appearance.

"Look who decided to show his face again, Jauney-Boy" he said with a smug smile clearly trying to put more force than needed on Jaune's shoulder, not that Jaune notice it, so he smiled kindly at him got up and for the surprise of everyone he hugged Cardin in very casual Bro hug.

"Cardin, Man Look at you, you haven't change a bit how've you been" he said in his usual friendly manner taking Cardin by surprise, after a few seconds Cardin recovered himself and started again.

"I thought you were dead Jauney-Boy, we even had a happy little funeral for you" the NPR guys clenched their fist from that comment and Cardin was about to back off, looking at the glares of NPR but again for the surprise of everyone Jaune laughed.

"Oh man really? Who would've thought that? I hope they don't charge me the cost of that" he said still laughing a little.

The stunned Cardin looked at him like he was crazy and then decided to leave before the rest of Jaune's team kill him and just left saying "whatever"

"Good old Cardin don't you think guys?" he asked them only to see the stares of his friends directed at him "What?" They were about to answer when a red and black blur slammed against Jaune's back.

"Good morning Jaune!" Ruby chirped on Jaune's back "Why you didn't wake us up meanie!" Jaune just smiled at her.

"Well i thought you four needed a well-earned rest so i let you sleep" he looked at the incoming team and greeted them "Hey ladies how do you slept?"

"Very well, well thank you for asking Jaune" the always proper Weiss answered him first

"Fine Thanks Jaune" Blake said looking above her book, he looked at the last RWBY member who looked still very sleepy

"Hey" that was all that's he got from the blonde brawler.

"Hey Jaune let's practice with our new weapons after lunch!" the always hyper Ruby exclaimed "i'm really excited to practice!"

"That idea is grand Ruby we should totally start to practice" Pyrrha seconded the idea, "i really want to start practicing with you again partner"

"Well that sounds like a plan-"suddenly another voice cut him

"Mr. Arc i hope we could talk before your training" Ms. Goodwitch appeared behind them "Headmaster Ozpin require you after you finish your lunch" Jaune raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Sure Ms. Goodwitch just give me a second here" he finished the rest of his meal and got up "Go to prepare on one of the training rooms guys i'll catch up with you in a bit" a series of nods were sent on his direction and he smiled at them "Let's go then"

After some minutes of walking in silence he couldn't help but wonder what Ozpin wanted to talk with him _"Maybe is something about the scroll and my notes?"_ he was pulled out of his thoughts by Glynda.

"How do you sleep in your first night here Jaune?" she asked, Jaune smiled thinking about the agreement of both of them of talking less properly when they were alone.

"It was well for the most part Glynda, i-"he hesitated for a second but decided to tell her, after all he considered Glynda a friend "I still have nightmares, sometimes i can handle it but sometimes they are really… bad, Nora helped me yesterday" he chuckled at that, for all her bubbly and hyper attitude she was really a kind and protective girl.

"If you need help with that or simply someone to talk you knows my door is always open Jaune" He nodded at her smiling warmly.

"Thanks Glynda" and with that the rest of the walk was in a very comfortable silence. After few more minutes they reached Ozpin's office, when they opened the doors they were received with a very particular image.

Ozpin was sitting in his chair sipping from his mug, nothing weird there but, at his side were a very hyper Port and a very caffeinated Oobleck talking between them about something with a lot of papers on the floor and over Ozpin's desk, Glynda Cleared her throat catching the attention from the men.

"Mr. Arc is here as requested headmaster" she said sending a glare to the other two professors and the mess they had on the Office, before Ozpin could talk Port and Oobleck went right in front of Jaune

"My boy this is amazing, all this information here in your notes and the pictures! " Port practically yelled shaking Jaune by his shoulders.

"Indeed Mr. Arc this definitely will change the fate of many future hunters! All the information about the Grimm, the location of weak points and weakness not mentioning the tactics you have written are amazingly explicit and well thought –"before Dr. Oobleck continued with his rambling port interrupted him.

"As i've tell you before Mr. Arc have one of the most cunning minds i've ever have the pleasure to mold to became one of the best hunters in all Remnant!" the always over-excited Port Said making Jaune blush a little.

"It's nothing so spectacular" Jaune said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"It actually is Mr. Arc" Ozpin rose from his seat speaking for the first time since Jaune reached his office "Think about it Mr. Ar- Jaune, this notes with all the tactics all the specific weakness and weak points of types of Grimm that are almost completely unknown for everybody, will save the lives of so many hunters that find these nightmares on their journeys, this notes could give them the chance to survive almost a certain death" Jaune found himself completely stunned after the headmaster speech.

"So please tell me Jaune after hearing this, you still think that this is not spectacular?" Ozpin smiled warmly at Jaune "There is nothing wrong with accept praise Jaune"

"Yeah… i guess you're right Headmaster" Jaune couldn't help but feel proud on his chest after hearing that.

"I know I'm right Jaune, but actually i didn't call you here to praise you, i call you here to request something from you" Jaune looked at the headmaster straight in the eye, he let him get back into Beacon after a year without a test nor anything so he was willing to do whatever the headmaster requested.

"After reading through your notes and pictures we decided that it's necessary to teach all the student body about this, so what i am asking you… will you be the one to impart this class to the students." Jaune was again stunned, he giving a class for all the student body?! The headmaster finally lost his mind from drinking all that caffeine.

i-I'm not sure i am qualified to do that Headmaster" Jaune stuttered a little "Won't any of you more qualified for that" Ozpin actually chuckled at that

"You may be right on that Jaune but… we didn't fight those monsters do we? You´re actually have more experience on that topic than us" Jaune thought about refusing completely but remembered what Ozpin said, if his notes and his firsthand experience could save anyone he couldn't refuse.

"I'll do it… when you want me to impart this class and what i'm supposed to say?" Jaune asked a little more confidence in his voice

"Two days from now in the arena Jaune and don't worry we don't want you to go in full details about tactics and weak points… this special class is more about they knowing about what they could find and make them understand the real dangers that await them in this path" Jaune nodded in understanding he could see what the headmaster wanted him to do.

"Right i think i can do that-"before Jaune could continue a thunderous laugh interrupted him

"My boy this is great! Come on Bart we need to prepare Jaune's class" the Portly man grabbed Oobleck and dragged him out of the office in a feature of speed that no man of his complexion could have.

"There they go" Glynda sighed and looked at the chuckling knight "Thank you Mr. Arc know that i'll be at your side in this class"

"Thank you Miss Goodwitch i appreciate it, Do you need something else Headmaster?" Ozpin seemed to think about it and nodded.

"Yes actually Mr. Arc i understand that you want to help your teammates and friends with their new weapons" Jaune nodded "Well i want to watch your training" Jaune raised an eyebrow but nodded

"Ok, they must be waiting for me in the training rooms, shall we?" With that all of them walked out of the Headmaster office.

* * *

After reaching the training rooms the three of them were received with a very particular sight, Nora was swinging her axe wildly; Ruby was dashing from side to side of the arena like a tornado with her daggers in hand, Yang was… stabbing the air like she was in some kind of horror movie, the rest of his friends were in the far part of the arena actually getting used first to their new weapons, Jaune couldn't help but laugh at the sight, Ozpin chuckled a little and Glynda simply massaged her temples.

"Hi guys!" Jaune yelled getting the attention of everyone; some of them widened their eyes or simply raised an eyebrow looking at the Headmaster and Miss Goodwitch "The professors wanted to watch our training so let's begin" Jaune went to the center of the arena.

"This first training is very simple i'll tell you some pointers and spar with you a little let's say 3 minutes after all i've fought with those weapons in the past" everybody perked at that, an opportunity to fight Jaune! "Well who want to go first?" before anyone was able to raise a hand Yang jumped at the center of the arena.

"Let's do this Vomit-boy!" Yang raised her new knife; Jaune nodded and went to her.

"Well Yang let start with some pointers, first the psycho stabbing you were doing would be very hard to use against Grimm" Jaune said smirking at the red cheeks of the brawler but continued "That kind of attack leave you with a lot of openings, try short slashes and fast front or bellow stabbing always aim for the head, throat and chest, remember killing fast your enemy could be the difference between life and dead" after saying that Jaune taught Yang some moves he used to use with the knife.

After a few minutes Yang nodded at him and Jaune went to take his stance before the match started Yang decided to ask something.

"Wait a minute! Why aren't you drawing your sword?" Jaune smiled at her.

"Because it would be a little unfair don't you think?" Jaune asked sincerely without a sign of malice, but to Yang that was a challenge.

"Oh! So you think that i will lose against you eh?" Jaune actually smirked at her, her eyebrow tickled in anger who think he was! "It's on Vomit-Boy" and with that last statement she lunged at Jaune knife first, Jaune just ducked every attack she made, he had to admit it she was a fast learner, she was using the attacks and stances Jaune showed her.

After three minutes Yang was panting getting used to a new weapon was hard, she looked at Jaune but he didn't looked even slightly tired, he smiled at her.

"You did well Yang, just need to get more used to your new weapon, and try not to let your anger and pride get the best of you" he looked like he wanted to say more but decided against it.

"Well take a break Yang, Who's next?" When he looked at the rest of his friends all of them had a very thinking look. He was about to ask what happened but Nora raised her hand and went running to the arena.

Meanwhile in the grades the rest of his friends had the same thought in their minds

"I wasn't the only one to notice it right, you saw it too?" a very confused heiress asked to her Faunus friend.

"Yes i did" was the short answer of the Faunus, Ruby looked at them confused.

"What are you guys talking about?" to her the fight was amazing Yang using a new weapon was something amazing to her and Jaune dodging every attack like it was nothing was more amazing even! To her side Pyrrha decided to answer her question.

"Jaune didn't move a single step from his position Ruby, he simply circled and dodged every attack Yang threw at him, it's… a very amazing feat to accomplish" Ruby thought about it a little.

"Well it's not completely rare, i mean is the first time Yang used that weapon" This time for the surprise of everyone Ren decided to answer her.

"It may be Ruby, but Yang threw some good attacks at him, i can easily tell that i couldn't dodge some of those attacks without moving" Ren said.

"Me neither" Blake without moving her eyes of the blonde in the center of the arena.

Ruby couldn't help the wide of her eyes at that, Blake and Ren were the most agile and fast members of both teams, even with her speed and Crescent Rose she always had a hard time hitting them.

"Just how much you improved Jaune" she whispered softly.

* * *

The spars were fast as expected three minutes wasn't a lot but to the surprise of everyone even the teachers the results were exactly the same none of them, not even Pyrrha with all her skills nor Ruby with her speed could make Jaune take a step to dodge.

That was other thing that bothered everyone Jaune just dodged every attack every move Jaune dodge it like it was nothing! How could be possible no one was supposed to improve that much in such short amount of time!

"Just keep practicing guys none of you are accustomed to the length, the weight nor the weapon you're using, practice more and you'll be masters on them in short time" Jaune smiled at them and was about to join them in the grades when a question stopped him.

"Mr. Arc can you please spar against them again?" Jaune cocked his head at the headmaster, why would he do that is not going to change the result he thought. "But this time with their normal weapons"

"Sure, i mean i can but why?" He asked a bit confused at the headmaster request.

"I simply want to see firsthand how much you improved Mr. Arc nothing more" Jaune nodded seeing the reasoning behind the request of the headmaster before "And please Mr. Arc i want to see the full capacity of your semblance" That did make Jaune stop.

"I'm not sure i should use my semblance on them Headmaster" Before Ozpin could say anything a very stubborn and prideful brawler stepped in.

"Come on vomit-boy this time with my babies i will kick your butt!" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I must say Arc that no matter how much you improved we didn't use our weapons that means we were at disadvantage I'm fairly sure we could beat you with them" Jaune sighed they´re prideful he almost forgot about that.

"Well then... get your weapons i'm going to fight you with all my power, i recommend you do the same" the seriousness on his voice make them all flinch but they complied and went to retrieve their weapons.

"They are way to prideful headmaster that is something i hoped you changed in the year i was gone" he said looking at Ozpin with a sad smile, Ozpin sighed.

"We try Jaune trust me on that, every opportunity we have we try to teach them that they're not invincible, that they're at the end of the day just human beings" Ozpin answered sadly.

"They being the top of the second year don't help a lot with the pride thing Jaune" Glynda sighed.

When all of them returned they saw the determination in Jaune eyes, unknown to them Jaune was about to teach them a lesson before that pride they have got them killed.

"Let's start this Yang, Weiss come down" that surprised everyone again he was thinking of fighting not one but two of the best second years!

"Do you think it's a smart move Jaune? I don't think you can handle both of us in combat" Jaune stood silence.

"As i said before it doesn't matter how much you've improved Arc challenge the both of us is simply idiotic" the heiress said with a huff. Jaune couldn't help but sigh at them.

"You know i love you all guys right?" he asked confusing them changing the subject so drastically "But you two have a major problem, you're way to prideful and that's fine in good amounts but your pride, your sense of being invincible, let me tell you something that would make you get killed."

The way he said that make them take a step back, it was very rare hearing Jaune talk with that coldness in his voice.

"Someday you would bite something you couldn't munch and it will be your end, remember something you're not invincible… and I'm going to demonstrate you that right now" After those words Jaune let his aura go wild.

The pressure that emanated from Jaune was something that no one felt before not even the teachers who were struggling to handle that much pressure, Ruby actually went to her knees and the rest of them were struggling to breathe from the inhuman amount of aura Jaune was showing.

In a flash Jaune was in front of his opponents before any of them could react Jaune kicked Yang in the gut and she went flying to the wall with a quick turn he did the same to Weiss and the heiress went sailing to the other side of the arena.

The bell rung and the lights of all the arena went on indicating that the match was over all of the spectators were silent not even the teachers said anything in their minds just one thought " _what just happened"_

They heard a grunt and looked at the wall where Yang was imbued trying to get out; Jaune was the first to break the silence.

"I'm going to be honest, without the surprise factor things could have been completely different, but that wasn't the point of this" he looked at the heiress on the floor and the very sore brawler still imbued in the wall "The point of this was, you need to take every enemy and every treat with all the caution and seriousness you can, i stopped after getting you down but an enemy, human or Grimm won't" they all flinched at that.

"You could have either deflected or dodge my attack, but you didn't took me serious, you were sure that you were stronger than me that with your experience and own weapons i didn't had a change against you" Jaune sighed all the cold in his voice gone "You need to start thinking that you're not invincible, and the soon you learn that, you're going to have more chance to survive"

With that Jaune took his leave, leaving seven hunters in training very conflicted and two teachers completely stunned.

"Glynda…" was all Ozpin could say in all his years, in this life or the others have never felt something like this, this pure raw quantity of aura was more that he calculated yesterday this was completely insane.

"Ozpin… maybe he could help her" she whispered "Aura transfusion is something not used a lot because the strain it put on the donor it's something not anyone could handle… but with this quantity and his already known healing factor…" she trailed but stopped this couldn't be discussed here.

"I'll make the preparations request the help of Mr. Arc the day after his Class" with that Ozpin left to his office.

Glynda looked at the still very conflicted students and prayed that after this they'll take everything more serious after sending them another look she left the room.

* * *

In the arena no one talked they were completely overwhelmed, in Yang and Weiss case they were still very conflicted about everything, their pride was completely shattered, but that wasn't the worst part, the worst part was that they knew Jaune was right, they let her pride don't take Jaune seriously, demeaning that he survived one of worst places in the world, that only with his skills and mind he survived that hell.

"Are you okay Yang, Weiss?" Ruby asked a bit cautiously

"Yes Ruby I'm alright just a bit sore" the heiress said still with her hand on his stomach

"I have to tell you Vomi- Jaune, have a very powerful kick" Yang said trying to lighten the mood "But i understand his point i didn't took him seriously how could i" she chuckled sadly "I mean he was improving but to became this good and you felt the pressure of his aura! That was completely crazy!"

"Yes it was, and don't be so hard on yourselves" was all that her Faunus friend could tell them

"To be honest i expected Jaune be more powerful after all he got out of the place where no one ever survive, but this was way more than what i had in mind" Pyrrha added joining to the conversation.

"Exactly Pyrrha we should've known that, but looking at Jaune the same goofy smile the same kind attitude… we completely forgot about everything he went through" the now crestfallen brawler said.

"What he said, he was right you know we really have a problem with being very prideful…" Weiss looked ashamed "I have a lot to think about, i'll head to the room"

"I'll do the same i still feel dizzy from that kick i want to sleep a little" Blake helped Yang get up and accompanied her teammates to her room.

"We should find Jaune guys; he must feel really bad for what happened" Ruby said to NPR, they nodded and separated to find the blond knight.

Xxx

A few hours later Jaune was in the rooftop, admiring the beauty and tranquility of the day.

"I missed so much this peace" he mused to himself and then put a hand on his face "oh man i really overstepped there, who do i think i am to try and give them lessons, i mean they had to learn that sooner or later but…" he trailed and sighed "God dammit i need to say sorry don't i Ruby?"

A startled shriek came out from the very surprised Reaper "How do you know it was me?" Jaune just chuckled

"You're not precisely sneaky Rubes; you need to put a lot less pressure on your steps, that's how y knew someone was behind me and how i knew it was you? Well you smell like strawberries so it wasn't a difficult guess" Ruby actually blushed a lot with that comment sniffing her armpits a little and shaking her head she went to sit beside Jaune.

"I went too far didn't i Ruby?" he asked again hanging his head in shame

"I don't think so Jaune" she said softly "I mean i know Yang had a problem about feeling invincible and trust me our father tried very hard to teach her that, you know beating her in spars very regularly and all that, but i guess she knew he was stronger than her and didn't take seriously the defeats and didn't change a lot"

"But with you, I'm sorry but she never though very high of you" Ruby widened her eyes "She considers you a friend but!" Jaune waved a hand at her

"I know Ruby i know, i wasn't the best of a challenge for anyone on our teams so i don't hold a grudge against her for that"

"Heh, yeah that's how you are" she whispered "Well with how the fight went today i really wish she took everything more cautiously… what you said about an enemy don't stopping after beating you, that… really put every one of us to think"

"I know it was harsh Ruby but as i said i love you all and that lesson could save your life…" Jaune said looking at the horizon

"We all know that now thank you Jaune" she put her head on his shoulder and stood there for a while just looking at the landscape with Jaune.

" _I don't know what's going to happen in the future Jaune but with you here again… i feel… complete"_ that was the last thought in Ruby mind before she fell asleep.

* * *

 **CUT! FINALLY I COULD FINISH THIS CHAPTER**

 **First of all, I'm really sorry for the wait Job, money problems, family problems, gf problems really got me for a long time, so yeah that is my excuse i'm sorry! *begs for forgiveness***

 **Well this is the fifth chapter i worked the last month on it whenever i had time, audit it's a hell of a job but i love it so far, no beta this time i don't have the face to ask him for help, how could i! I lost contact with almost all the world for six months!**

 **So if you see this TripleG I'm sorry for uploading this without you! I don't have the balls to ask for your help! And sorry to everybody this have a lot of bad grammar and punctuation SORRY!**

 **And for the history i'll try to keep uploading this story as i said i know how i want it to end i even had the mid act and everything so if you like this so far i promise i will finish this!**


End file.
